


¿Cómo pagarte?

by Darky_OnlyDarkness



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Coco (2017), Higuel - Fandom, Marguel, Markyle - Fandom
Genre: Amor - Freeform, Canciones, Carlos Rivera - Freeform, Fluff, Gay, Higuel, M/M, Marguel - Freeform, Markyle, Romance, amistad, lyrics
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:08:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 25,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29626806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darky_OnlyDarkness/pseuds/Darky_OnlyDarkness
Summary: "¿Cómo pagarte por tantas cosas bellas que me has hecho sentir? ¿Cómo decirte cuánto te amo?"Regalo de Navidad para mi querida Marth RildeDisclaimer: Los personajes de Big Hero 6 y Coco no me pertenecen; Marco probablemente pertenece a Pixar y Kyle es propiedad de Meba. Uso estos personajes sin fines de lucro, por mera afición.Advertencia: Marguel, Higuel, Markyle. Tres en uno, osi osi. Personajes principales mayores de 18 años (excepto Miguel, pero solo al inicio de la historia), fluff, un poquito de cosas sad (no es angst), etc.
Relationships: Hiro Hamada/Miguel Rivera, Kyle Takachiho/Marco de la Cruz, Miguel Rivera/Marco de la Cruz





	1. Usted se me llevó la vida

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marth Rilde](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Marth+Rilde).



> Con mucho amor para mi querida Marth
> 
> Feliz navidad y año nuevo (2020). 
> 
> Agradecimientos especiales a Akane Chan por ayudarme con este proyecto. 
> 
> Recomendación:   
> -Usted se me llevó la vida-Carlos Rivera.

¿Qué tan fácilmente el ser humano puede soportar el dolor de la pérdida?

¿Por qué pudo sentirse tan preocupado o triste, y estar a la vez, tan hundido en el amor, tan feliz?

La mente de Miguel Rivera oscilaba constantemente de una pregunta a otra. No esperaba encontrar una respuesta concreta. Solo esperaba descubrir algo más acerca de él, mientras descansaba un poco antes de su última presentación del año.

Iba a despedir el año 2018 en un magnífico concierto, cuya grandeza sólo pudo imaginar en sus sueños cuando era un niño.

Estaba sentado en el sillón de su camerino, con la cabeza sobre el respaldo, con los ojos cerrados, intentando concentrarse y seguir con sus oraciones a Dios y a la Vírgen, que tanto le habían ayudado en su largo y complicado camino.

Se levantó abruptamente al ser interrumpido por una notificación en su celular.

—Ah, que la canción, debí apagarlo desde hace una hora—Miguel deslizó el dedo y vio el mensaje de su amigo Hiro.

_Ya estoy aquí, en primera fila. Justo como lo prometi._

_Espero verte brillar esta noche._

El joven alzó las cejas sorprendido. No se esperaba menos de aquel lindo amigo con el que compartió departamento y parte de su vida, pues él fue un gran apoyo emocional y económico en cuanto llegó a una ciudad extraña donde todo le parecía tan difícil. Hace años que había empezado a construir su carrera como artista. Ahora, con sus 25 años cumplidos, podía seguir adelante, cimentar lo que le costó 10 años o un poquito más.

Le cerraron mil y un puertas, lo estafaron, lo humillaron tantas veces que más de una ocasión pensó en renunciar a su sueño.

Pero no. Siempre hubo alguien que lo apoyó. Todo había valido la pena.

Le escribió a Hiro rápidamente para decirle lo importante que era para él que estuviera en primera fila, y le pedía unas sinceras disculpas por no reservar un lugar en la inexistente zona VIP.

Releyó el mensaje con una sonrisa, de esas que te delatan cuando estás tremendamente enamorado de alguien. Sí, quizá lo habian herido en el pasado, pero ya no importaba. Quería a ese chico tan amable y lindo. Una nueva etapa.

Sin embargo, justo cuando iba a apagar el celular, llegó otro mensaje de un número desconocido.

El mensaje por el que había esperado en vano tantos años, un texto de una persona que creía, no iba a ver nunca más.

_“Miguel, espero mucho de tí esta noche. Mucha suerte, querido”._

El mundo de pronto le parecía pequeño y asfixiante.

¿Cómo era posible? ¿Cómo consiguió su número?

Ah, es cierto. Jamás lo cambió.

De pronto le había dado mucha sed, se le había secado la garganta. Mal momento. En diez minutos debía presentarse y dar el último concierto para cerrar un festival con la celebración del año nuevo. Quizá era el momento más importante de su carrera, bastante próspera a decir verdad, y no podía estar en condiciones no favorables.

Se sobó el cuello e inmediatamente llenó con agua un vaso de vidrio que estaba en su buró, bebiendo con algo de prisa. Cuando terminó, casi azotó el vaso en la mesita de noche, limpiándose con la mano las gotas de agua que se deslizaban prófugas por su barbilla.

Las palabras de su querido mentor de vida resonaron en su cabeza, distantes y certeras:

— _El amor puede escurrirse de las manos, mil y un veces. No importa cuanto trate de sostenerlo. Siempre se escapará un poco, ya sea una gota. Quizá diez o mil… al final, no quedará nada… Sólo un bonito recuerdo que vale la pena conservar._

Sonrió y con un tierno suspiro sintió el alivio recorrer su garganta, mirando el reloj.

—Bueno… no es momento para recordar malas experiencias. El show debe continuar.

Una mujer estaba comunicándose con los ingenieros de sonido por medio de un micrófono y varios intercomunicadores.

Los técnicos estaban como locos, intentando mantener todo en orden para la presentación del artista del año, el headliner del festival. 

Un concierto, una hora.

La emoción recorriendo los cuerpos de la multitud, todos queriendo llegar a la primera fila, cruzar el infierno para llegar al cielo: El escenario que emergia monstruoso, donde se iba a presentar Miguel Rivera, el cantante latino que se había apoderado de sus corazones con su música.

Los gritos eufóricos, la energía desprendida, la agitación y la cercanía con otros cuerpos le provocaban escalofríos al joven Hiro Hamada, quien emitió una sonrisita boba al leer la respuesta de su gran amigo,

Hiro guardó bien el celular, evitando a toda costa que metieran mano en sus ropas incómodas. Pero él tenía la culpa de eso. ¿A quién se le ocurría llevar a un festival un traje carísimo, con corbata y saco azul, pantalón entallado y botines?

Bueno, no era del todo su culpa.

Había reprimido por completo su modo de vestir por las reuniones con otros importantes empresarios y científicos en su corporación, pero vamos. Hiro era práctico, si por él fuera, hubiese asistido al concierto de una forma más cómoda: tenis negros, los jeans rasgados, o algunas bermudas, una playera cómoda (por el calor, quizá una ombliguera no le vendría mal), chamarra amarrada a la cintura, y como accesorios cadenas colgando de su cuello y obviamente lentes de sol, aunque no los iba a necesitar, pues casi era de noche. Ese era el estilo Hamada, algo más urbano, más cómodo pero atrevido.

¡Tonto! Hubiera llamado a Baymax con una muda de ropa. Así probablemente se sentiría mejor, más libre. Aunque no tenía problema alguno con la invasión del espacio personal. Estar sumergido en la masa humana con varios cuerpos restregándose entre sí, no era la sensación más desagradable del mundo, al contrario, era como nadar en un cardumen de peces y “dejarse llevar”, como a él le gustaba.

Intentó acomodarse como pudo, se quitó el saco y lo dejó en la valla que estaba frente a él, aprovechando que aún no lo aplastaban contra esta, dejando ver una camisa blanca, pulcramente planchada y ceñida a su figura. Se acomodó el cabello con la mano, esperando impaciente la salida al escenario del amor de su vida.

La chica que coordinaba el evento abrió la puerta del camerino de Miguel Rivera y le dijo delicadamente:

—Miguel, entras en 5 minutos. ¿Estás listo?

El moreno seguía mirando su celular, algo indeciso.

Cinco minutos…

Tecleó algo rápidamente, dejó el móvil en la mesita de noche y miró a la mujer, respondiendo con mucha seguridad.

—Estoy listo.

La chica sonrió y levantó el pulgar. Dio la indicación para que bajaran las luces y así poder introducir al artista, mientras colocaban correctamente el equipo de audio.

Miguel se puso su chamarra de cuero, se persignó mirando al cielo y salió para empezar el show.

El En Vivo en internet estaba alcanzando más de medio millón de espectadores de todo el mundo, desde internautas de su querido México hasta el otro extremo del mundo, en China. De pronto, las luces disminuyeron en el escenario. Un grito coral salió de las gargantas de los asistentes cuando escucharon el anuncio de la presentadora.

Hiro se sintió cohibido y hasta cierto punto, avergonzado, pues se unió al grito de la multitud vitoreando a Miguel. Sabía muy bien que esa desinhibición era producto de estar sumergido en una multitud de fans, lo cual podría hacerle perder los estribos, la cordura, incluso hacerlo llorar para desestresarse. Después de todo, para eso servía un concierto ¿o no?

Al ver salir a Miguel al escenario, algo en él se encendió, como una pequeña chispa que intentaba extinguir desde hace tanto tiempo, desde el primer día en que lo vio en el metro de Nueva York. Una pequeña chispa que empezó a recorrerle el cuerpo con tanta rapidez y que se empezó un incendio en su pecho, saliendo por fin de su garganta. 

Miguel miró al cielo, suspiró y empezó a entonar en su mente la primera canción que le dedicaba a esa persona tan especial, a esa persona que fue tan importante para él, al que quiso hacerle un homenaje con todo el amor que alguna vez sintió en ese cálido corazón.

Después de todo, el primer amor, ese que lo dejó marcado en cuerpo, alma y arte, jamás lo iba a poder olvidar. Era un profundo amor extinto, cargado de nostalgia.

Miguel tomó el micrófono, intentando evocar la imagen del joven de rostro moreno, lunar coqueto y ojos ámbar que minutos antes y con un mensaje, le había removido muchos sentimientos que creyó, ya estaban bastante alejados. Con una profunda y melodiosa voz, entonó el primer verso.

**_Usted se me llevo la vida y el alma entera..._ **

Cerró los ojos, esperando que su canto conmoviera a aquel objetivo ahora tan alejado de él.

Quería que lo mirara, que le dijera que estaba orgulloso de él y de todo lo que había logrado, que no importaba el paso del tiempo, siempre estaría para él aunque su amor ya no existiera más.

Su memoria empezó a volverse difusa, como si de una máquina del tiempo de tratara, la canción le llevó a una retrospectiva intensa.

**Santa Cecilia, 11 años antes…**

El niño Miguel Rivera, recién salido del clóset con todo y guitarra, por decirlo así, le pidió a su mamá que lo llevara a clases profesionales de música.

La señora Luisa sabía que esto no podía ser posible, a menos que becaran a Miguel en el conservatorio o que le pagaran algún profesor particular, pero también sabía que no iba a llegar muy lejos con una enseñanza tan simple. Su hijo quería aprender todo cuanto le fuese posible sobre la música: el lenguaje, las tonalidades, los acordes, la teoría, historia de la música… Absolutamente todo.

Luisa, al ver todo lo que su querido Miguelito tan seguro de lo que quería, lo llevó de visita a donde él quería estudiar para que quedara enamorado de esa escuela y se esforzara por conseguirlo: El conservatorio. Éste sitio admitía a pocos estudiantes (sólo a los más destacados) y quedaba a dos horas de camino, pero eso no importó. El amor a primera vista sí existía, o al menos eso pensó Miguel apenas cruzó por la puerta, observando maravillado los salones, los instrumentos, el hermoso patio, a los alumnos ensayando. Todo era justo como él había soñado.

Miguel se decidió a estudiar ahí, y lo consiguió. Aplicó para los exámenes, juntó bastante dinero con un trabajo de medio tiempo (al menos, el necesario para sobrevivir un semestre con todo y las colegiaturas) y finalmente, hizo trámites para la beca.

Meses después, Miguel regresó al lugar donde el amor por la música había alcanzado un nuevo nivel. Y ahí, a sus tiernos 14 años de edad, conoció al tataranieto de su tenebroso rival, a quién desprestigió apenas dos años atrás.

Marco de la Cruz.

En esa época, Marco ya tenía 18 años, iba a egresar del propedéutico e iba a ingresar a la carrera de música folclórica, con especialidad en guitarra. Desde luego, para tener algunos ingresos económicos extra, decidió postularse como ayudante de profesor para los alumnos de primer ingreso.

Inicialmente, Miguel creyó que esos lazos con su pasado les iban a impedir entablar una buena amistad, pero estaba muy equivocado. Marco no era como su tatarabuelo, para nada. Si bien era coqueto y siempre aspiraba a ser el mejor, no era hipócrita ni detestable. Al contrario, tenía un encanto único que sabía utilizar a su favor, en especial esos ojos… tan coquetos, entrecerrados la mayor parte del tiempo, como si el objetivo principal fuera seducir a cuanto humano tuviera enfrente.

Cuando se conocieron, tuvieron una especie de conexión inmediata. (Y Miguel creyó que Marco tenía sueño).

El más pequeño lo escuchaba atentamente, y hacía todo lo que él decia.

Sí Marco le pedía al grupo de estudiantes que sacaran una melodía con lectura a primera vista, Miguel era el primero en hacerlo, no del todo bien, pero sin duda era la interpretación con más empeño.

Si Marco les pedía montar cinco piezas para la próxima semana, el único que las montaba con mucho esfuerzo y dedicación, era Miguel.

Si el profesor les exigía tocar y cantar al mismo tiempo, asombrosamente, el único que podía hacerlo relativamente bien, era el pequeño Miguel.

Miguel Rivera era de aquellos chicos que se esforzaban verdaderamente por hacer las cosas con dedicación, esfuerzo y amor, y eso fue suficiente para fascinar al mayor. Le hablaba muy bien, resolvía sus dudas, sentía confianza para acercarse a él y charlar de cómo estuvo su día, evitaba regañarlo o ser demasiado duro con él. Por supuesto, ese trato especial que le daba a su alumno favorito fue notorio para todos los demás, pero nadie se atrevía a decir nada porque conocían a Marco: le gustaba la perfección y la meticulosidad.

Todo iba bien, pero Marco no supo en qué fregado momento empezó a sentir una cercanía más de la debida a su querido alumno.Esa atracción fue más palpable cuando el grupo a cargo de Marco se fue reduciendo poco a poco hasta que sólo quedaron tres alumnos, mismos que fueron canalizados con tutores particulares para seguir con su educación. Por supuesto, Marco pidió e incluso peleó para que le cedieran la tutoría de Miguel. No iba a dejar que alguien más echara a perder todo lo que había logrado académicamente con él, y no porque desconfiara de sus colegas, sino porque los consideraba “no aptos” para inspirar a una estrella en ascenso.

Sólo así, Marco y Miguel pudieron ensayar en un cuarto de prácticas completamente solos, sin que nadie los interrumpiera, por el resto de la carrera. Todos los días, 5 horas. Tiempo suficiente para poder disfrutar de la compañía del otro. Nunca supo qué era lo que le gustaba de Miguel a ciencia cierta. Quizá su carisma, su forma de interpretar las piezas, sus cachetes gorditos o esos enormes ojos marrones, tan expresivos y vivarachos.

Y eso, evidentemente, lo frustraba; además de la edad, tenía que lidiar con su vida y su ética profesional. Si los directivos se enteraban que estuvo enamorado de un alumno (y peor, de un menor de edad), lo iban a expulsar.

Como si eso no fuera suficiente tortura para De la Cruz, Miguel siempre insistía en ser formal. Sabía que Marco y él no eran iguales. Por la edad y por el respeto que le tenía a su mentor, siempre se dirigió a él como “usted”, evitando tutearlo a toda costa, pues no le parecía correcto, acorde a su educación y a sus costumbres.

Marco se daba cuenta de eso, y aunque intentó persuadirlo en varias ocasiones para dejar un poquito de lado esa formalidad, jamás lo consiguió. Miguel siempre le hablaba de _usted_ , con absoluta veneración, admiración y respeto, y por qué no decirlo también, con un profundo cariño y amor.

El menor estaba consciente que el ser cuatro años menor que Marco, limitaba sus posibilidades para estar con él sentimentalmente, pero no era impedimento para pedirle asesorías ni para pasar el mayor tiempo posible con él bajo el pretexto de

"no entender bien las lecciones"

Marco sabía que Miguel no era un mal alumno, de hecho, le extrañó que pidiera asesorias particulares extracurriculares, como si no fueran suficientes las cinco horas de práctica diarias. Pero no sé iba a negar.

Esas asesorías eran más bien, un pretexto para salir juntos. Se citaban en los alrededores del conservatorio para ensayar, pero las guitarras se quedaban de lado por varios minutos, pues preferían ocupar el tiempo para charlar.

El cariño se fue dando poco a poco, el amor entre ambos fue surgiendo tenuemente.

****

Un momento decisivo, fue en su primer concierto en el pueblo de Santa Cecilia, donde Miguel ya tenía 15 años, y Marco 19. Ambos tocaron en una fiesta, les pagaron y luego les llevaron serenatas a las chicas del pueblo cuyos galanes querían sorprenderlas.

Esa noche, Marco y Miguel ganaron una buena cantidad de dinero y se divirtieron de lo lindo.

Se fueron juntos para la plaza, que estaba bastante lejos de la fiesta y por ende, tranquila para repartir las ganancias de la noche.

Una vez hecho esto, Marco compró una cerveza para él y un jugo para Miguel, dejaron los estuches de las guitarras en el suelo, sentándose en una banca al lado de un arbusto frondoso, para descansar y beber.

—Disculpe, señor Marco. Pero ¿por qué no me compró una cerveza?—preguntó el chico mirando su Boing. Claro que ya había bebido a escondidas de sus papás, bueno, un sorbito de cerveza contaba ¿no?

—Aún eres muy chico, niño.—Marco le acarició la cabeza y sonrió—El alcohol no es bueno para los músicos y menos para tí, que apenas te está cambiando la voz.

—Pero y-yo…

—Shhhhh… silencio. No quiero discutir—. Marco alzó una ceja y colocó un dedo en los labios de menor—Mientras yo sea tu mentor, debo cuidarte en todo aspecto musical. Y la cerveza no es una buena herramienta, el profesor de canto me mataría si se enterara que le di de beber a su más preciado alumno y le fregué las cuerdas vocales.

Miguel se estremeció al sentir los dedos de Marco sobre sus labios. Un leve sonrojo lo estaba delatando. Tomó la mano de su mentor delicadamente, bajándola hasta la altura de sus piernas y sonrió.

—Bueno, gracias entonces.

Marco apartó la mano. Ese chico era demasiado tierno, y era muy pronto para intentar algo.

—B-Bueno, y ahora… ¿Qué hacemos?

—¿Ya te tienes que ir a tu casa? Son las 4 de la mañana.

—No, mi mamá me dijo que no habÍa hora de llegada si estaba en el pueblo, así que…

—Entonces creo que sería buena idea cantar algo—Marco bebio un poco más de su cerveza, pasó su brazo sobre el respaldo de la banca, se aclaró la garganta y empezó a cantar.

Miguel escuchó a su maestro. Esa canción llamó su atención profundamente. El mariachi entonaba una bella melodía, lenta, sincera, con amor, dirigiéndose a la luna.

Era la canción favorita de Marco. Entonaba la letra con un profundo sentimiento, como si de verdad estuviera dolido de algún abandono.

****

Miguel miraba la boca de su mentor. Sus palabras. Las gesticulaciones, absolutamente todo. Era como ver una obra de arte evolucionar.

Las lágrimas se asomaron por sus grandes ojos, sin saber por qué.

Al finalizar su interpretación, Marco abrió los ojos

Se extrañó al ver a su pupilo limpiarse las lágrimas.

—Oh… oye. Este… Ahmmmmm ¿Estas bien?—preguntó con cierto temor. ¿Le habría recordado a alguien que no debía?

Miguel aplaudió con emoción, sorbiendo los moquitos y limpiándose con su chaqueta.

—Wow… ¿Usted cree… que pueda cantar así algún día?

—Miguel...—Marco se volteó cariñoso. Le tomó el rostro, sacó un pañuelo de entre sus ropas y le limpió las mejillas y la nariz—Claro que podrás, querido. Yo no soy la octava maravilla del mundo… Bueno, sí, tal vez sí, pero Miguel… Si te esfuerzas, podrás cantar mucho mejor que yo. Y el día que lo hagas, podré sentirme orgulloso de tí y de mí, porque ambos hicimos un excelente trabajo.

Marco terminó sonriendo dulcemente para el joven, quien no pudo sostenerle la mirada por mucho tiempo. El mayor lo notó y rió quedamente, pasando sus brazos por la cintura y la espalda de su alumno. Miguel estaba sorprendido por las acciones de su profesor, pero no le desagradaba. No iba a detenerlo, así que le correspondió con un tímido abrazo, recargando su barbilla en el hombro de Marco.

—Yo se lo prometo. Usted me enseñará todo lo que pueda, y se sentirá orgulloso de mí—dijo aún abrazados.

Marco aspiró el aroma del moreno, ah…. olía muy bien, como si destilaran cientos de cempasúchiles y dejaran la esencia misma en el cuerpo joven. Era una delicadeza, un cuerpo menudo que pronto estaría en su máximo esplendor… Alguien que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero…

—”DETENTE AHORA”—. La moral relajada de Marco no lo eximia de sentir culpa. Estaba enamorándose perdidamente de un niño. Él ya casi era un adulto joven, y el otro, apenas iba en el equivalente a la prepa. ¿Y la demanda? “No, detente de una vez” se dijo a sí mismo.

—Más te vale, niño—dijo Marco dándole una palmada algo fuerte en la espalda, deshaciendo el abrazo—No me decepciones o te irá peor de lo que crees ¿eh?

El de ojos ámbar se recargó nuevamente en la banca, dándole el último trago a su cerveza, dejándola vacía. El otro empezó a temblar como maraca, cosa que lo extrañó completamente. —¿Y ahora qué te pasa?

—Me dió frío. Perdone que no lo haya notado, pero hizo aire y yo.... no tengo suéter, ¿le importa si… ahora sí me lleva a mi casa?

Marco lo observó, y vio que aún no se tomaba el boing.

—Lo haré… Pero acabate primero ese boing. Y ven, pégate para acá—Marco señaló su lugar, Miguel con mucha pena obedeció— Calor corporal, compartiremos el mismo, que bien que te hace falta. Pareces maraca, Miguel.

El otro sonrió, pegándose al lado de Marco lo más que pudo. Una vez que se terminó el boing, Miguel se dió cuenta de la cercanía que tenía y por supuesto, de la oportunidad que tenía. No se iba a volver a repetir.

Se armó de valor, y se recargó en el hombro de su maestro. Estaba consternado por lo que había sucedido minutos antes, pues quería que una emoción similar se desatara en él. Parecía que Marco no se daba cuenta, pues estaba semi-dormido, lo que hacía perfecto el plan de Miguel.

Marco ya estaba perdiendo la consciencia, pero notó la cabeza de Miguel sobre su hombro. Sonrio, por lo tierno que se veía, así que él también se recargó en su cabeza. Deseó conservar ese momento con todas sus fuerzas, los dos solos en una banca, en la plaza, compartiendo el momento único de cercanía que creyó, compartirían.

—Disculpeme, Marco, pero… ¿Cómo se llamaba la canción que entonó hace un momento?

La luz de la luna, curiosamente, iluminaba a los dos jóvenes como si los protegiera bajo su manto, como si observara el amor reprimido que se tenían y quisiera colaborar un poquito a esa causa.

Marco entre susurros, y dejándose vencer por el sueño, le dijo:

— **Usted se me llevó la vida.**

El nombre y la forma de interpretar la canción se le quedaron grabados en la mente por siempre. Hubiera sido capaz de olvidar su nombre, pero nunca esa canción.

Pasaron dos años, Marco estaba en su tercer curso, y Miguel iba a hacer el examen de admisión a la carrera.

Marco lo preparó como nunca para poder ser admitido. Le consiguió otros tutores particulares, le exigió más por el lado académico, dejando de lado sus propios sentimientos, apartando los sentimientos de Miguel de todo aquello que fuera meramente académico. Si Miguel fallaba, tendría que esperar un año más para ingresar.

Y Miguel, por supuesto, lo resistió y lo resintió un poco.

Un día antes de la prueba, no aguantó más, y en el salón de ensayos número 7, le dijo a Marco de la Cruz lo que sentía por él.

Marco estaba feliz, pero había un problema en todo ello: Aún no era tiempo. No sabía cómo actuar, ¿qué podría decirle? Si decía que sí, Miguel podría confiarse y tomar malas decisiones. Y si le decía que no, temía estropear todo aquello que construyeron en casi tres años de amistad o peor aún, causar una baja en el rendimiento de Miguel para el día siguiente. Estaba completamente acorralado, no sabía que iba a hacer.

Marco era pieza clave en la vida académica de Miguel. El último lo sabía, pero le fue imposible guardarlo por más tiempo.

—Espero su respuesta, maestro…

Marco estaba temblando, se sujeto del piano dándole la espalda a Miguel. Estaba nervioso, pero no lo iba a demostrar. Debía ser fuerte. “Piensa, Marco… ¿y ahora?”

—Lo amo… Le he amado desde hace tiempo. ¿Por qué no puede mirarme y decirme algo?

—Calla, Miguel. Escucha...—Marco se repuso enseguida, se irguió y con una voz severa le dijo— Te daré mi respuesta, únicamente si logras pasar el exámen y sus diferentes fases.

—P-pero yo… Yo quiero saberla ahora.

—Te lo haré saber, hasta que llegues a donde yo. Ingresa a la carrera, y te daré respuesta. No quiero entorpecer tu rendimiento mañana.

Fue una prueba muy dura. Miguel no se rindió y dió lo mejor de sí mismo. Un mes después, con papel en mano, fue a interrumpir la clase de Marco a los alumnos de primer ingreso, sacó al profesor de su clase hasta otro salón y le enseñó el resultado.

—Asignado en la opción elegida…

—Señor Marco… Sigo en mi posición. Ahí están mis resultados. Fui el primer lugar en canto y en ejecución. ¿Necesita algo más… para darme su respuesta?—Dijo el adolescente, jadeando por el esfuerzo de haber recorrido desde la parada del autobús hasta donde estaba el salón de clases.

Marco sonrió, le dió un cálido abrazo, mismo que le fue correspondido.

—No necesitas nada más... —Se separó un poco de él, lo tomó del rostro y le dijo—No sé si haga bien o mal pero… Eres correspondido. Siempre, desde que te conocí, supe quién eras y lo que significaría para mí.

Miguel le sonrió, y aunque quería gritar, Marco le calló con un beso.

El primer beso, la primer caricia, esas que sólo se otorgaban en los cuartos de ensayos. Ese recinto que fue testigo de las primeras veces: primeras interpretaciones, primero recitales, y la primera vez de Miguel. Las miradas coquetas, las risas de ambos.... Todos se daban cuenta. Incluso, a la hora de las presentaciones en pareja, había algo en el dueto que despertaba una sensación extraña en los demás, una muy linda. Como si pudieran percibir el amor de esos dos.

Fue un amor alocado, magnífico, el primer gran amor de Miguel Rivera con otro músico igual de apasionado que él. No podían encontrarse más felices.

Hasta que llegó el momento que Marco había esperado toda su vida.

Había participado por un intercambio internacional al conservatorio de Beijing, uno de los más prestigiosos del mundo. Si bien iba a tener problemas con el lenguaje, no se preocupó tanto, pues dominaba el inglés (en ese momento, no creyó necesario hablar un tercer idioma).

Sólo había un inconveniente.

—¿Se irá?...—preguntó el muchacho más pequeño. Miguel cumpliría 18 años el 22 de Noviembre, y Marco se iría en Junio. Esa noche, cuando el mayor le dió la noticia, estaban en el cuarto de ensayos en el que compartieron los más apasionados momentos.

—Eso parece—Marco estaba recargado en el piano. Tocó una escala, y dejó que reinara el silencio nuevamente. Miguel miraba por el ventanal, en una dramática escena donde se debatía entre qué era lo que debía hacer.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo?—La voz de Miguel sonaba mucho más ronca, más varonil. Esa voz le encantaba a su maestro, aunque dudaba del sentimiento que Miguel quería expresar a través de esta.

—Seis meses… o un año, aún no lo sé. Es incierto.

—Pero el intercambio dura sólo 6 meses.

—Lo sé, pero aún no me he ido y ya han llovido miles de propuestas de trabajo. Seguramente me quede más tiempo…

Era verdad. Le habían ofrecido un puesto en un conjunto de mariachi-orquesta que solía dar conciertos en todo el mundo. Tendría la oportunidad de viajar a todos los países que deseara. Sin embargo, lo que más le dolía era dejar a su novio.

—Me dolerá mucho—Miguel volteó a verlo. Estaba profundamente triste—Pero me dolería más saber que está pensando en quedarse sólo por mí.

—Me adivinas el pensamiento…

—Olvídelo. Yo quiero que crezca profesionalmente, en su carrera, no se quede por mí—Miguel le sonrió. Vaya que había crecido. Ahora estaba un poco más alto que Marco, conservaba su hoyuelo coqueto y procuraba siempre que su mentor lo observara.

—Te ves muy bonito cuando sonríes…—Marco se acercó a él y le beso el pómulo—Escucha Miguel… el amor es algo hermoso, pero primero quiero decirte que… no confíes mucho en este sentimiento. Es algo… líquido. Puede escurrirse de las manos, tantas veces como sea posible. Se escapa y se escurre como si fueran gotas, una a una, hasta llegar a mil… al final, no queda nada… Sólo un bonito recuerdo que vale la pena conservar.

—No diga eso. Mi amor no es así de débil.

—No, sólo es una percepción mía… Un punto de vista.

—Entonces, mi punto de vista es… que puedo amarle eternamente.—Miguel se volteó completamente, para darle un beso apasionado. Su corazón dolía, pero no importaba mucho. Sólo importaba el ahora. 

Aquel día llegó. Hicieron una promesa de nunca dejar de amarse, se entregaron el uno al otro por última vez, y Miguel fue a despedirlo al aeropuerto.

El tiempo pasaba, y Miguel aún conservaba las canciones que Marco había escrito para él. Solía subir al ático de su casa (con mucha más dificultad, por supuesto), y tocaba para sí mismo. Chateaba con Marco todas las noches, cuando el horario se lo permitía.

La ausencia de Marco le dolía, el salón, la música, la guitarra, el canto, cualquier lugar le recordaba a su novio. Cualquier momento, cualquier día y cualquier hora eran las indicadas para recordarle su sufrimiento por no tenerlo consigo, pero le alegraba tener la “certeza” de que pronto iba a regresar.

Pasaron 6 meses, pero Marco no había dicho nada de su regreso. Cuando Miguel ya estaba en el segundo curso, Marco aún no regresaba. Los mensajes se hacían cada vez menos frecuentes, la comunicación y los horarios no les ayudaban mucho. A veces, no hablaban por semanas enteras, y en ese momento, fue cuando la distancia destruyó poco a poco el amor que les quedaba.

El Miguel Rivera que se presentaba ahora, frente a los ojos de miles de espectadores, no era el mismo muchacho de 18 años que esperó hasta el cansancio por el amor que jamás iba a regresar.

Una llamada fue suficiente para terminar con el amor eterno que Miguel le prometió. A su vez, intentó ser más objetivo y concentrarse en su carrera. Mejoró en otros ámbitos, empezó a participar activamente en obras de teatro, en recitales, en conciertos. Un cazatalentos se fijó en él, y le propuso un contrato para producir un disco, siempre y cuando él tuviera composiciones propias.

La suerte le había sonreído, aunque la tristeza no podía quitársela nadie.

Años después, esa canción fue una especie de catarsis para él. Lo mantuvo a raya en muchos aspectos, el principal: No molestar a Marco y seguir creciendo en su carrera.

Años hubiera dado lo que fuera por escuchar la voz de ese amante que se perdió en el olvido, de volver a sentir un poco de eso que llamaba amor.

Todas las personas que lo observaban en el escenario enloquecieron. Era obvio que el sentimiento con el que Miguel interpretaba la canción era real, pero no lo identificaban.La única persona que pudo hacerlo, fue su roomie y confidente de los últimos tres años: el genio Hiro Hamada, quien en ese momento se encontraba boquiabierto ante la belleza de hombre que tenía enfrente.

Después de su increíble ascenso en la Universidad San Fransokyo Tech, el genio había empezado una vida completamente diferente, en Nueva York. Sus inventos le habían sido reconocidos en todo el mundo, tenía acciones en varias empresas y era dueño de un condominio entero, pero prefirió vivir “tranquilamente” en un departamento que él mismo se rentaba, como cualquier ciudadano promedio.

Lo interesante de Hiro, era que siempre procuraba apoyar a cualquiera que lo necesitara, pues sus días de héroe habían terminado, sus amigos seguían viviendo en San Fransokyo y de vez en cuando lo visitaban.

Hiro Hamada siempre había sido muy noble, la edad y la madurez lo alcanzaron rápidamente y en honor a Tadashi, él prometió ser siempre una gran persona.

Cuando Hiro tenía 23 años, conoció a un chico en una estación del metro de Nueva York. Ese chico, era nada más y nada menos que el recién afamado cantante latino del que todos hablaban en redes sociales: Miguel Rivera.

El guitarrista subió a cantar un par de canciones, y cuando Hiro se acercó para darle dinero, se dió cuenta de que ese chico se veía algo decaído. Hiro, especialista en ayudar a la gente, le preguntó si le pasaba algo, fuera de esa máscara que Miguel se empeñaba en mostrarle a los demás.

—No, no te preocupes. Yo estoy bien.

—Oye… Eres Miguel Rivera, ¿cierto?

Miguel se emocionó un poquito al saber que al menos alguien (y alguien de un buen atractivo) le reconocía.

—Sí, soy yo. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

—Oye, primero que nada, te admiro. Estoy completamente interesado en tí… bueno, en tu voz. Ya sabes, eh… ¿Podrías asistir a un evento privado? Te pagaré bien.

Miguel no solía ofrecer servicio para fiestas, pero esa era una excelente oportunidad para conseguir dinero para pagar la renta de su alquiler.

Querer probar suerte en otro país sin entender bien las costumbres o peor aún, sin tener conocidos ni entender bien el lenguaje, era la peor idea que se le hubiera podido ocurrir.

Tenía 20 años cuando finalizó la carrera de música folclórica en el conservatorio y decidió sacar un disco de su autoría. Fue un éxito, pero él quería un poco más. Fue bastante ambicioso cuando le dijo a su manager que quería probar suerte en Estados Unidos, a pesar de no ser tan reconocido como en su país.

Sin embargo, al inicio no le fue tan bien como él esperaba, pues ningún estudio le permitía grabar nada, y la disquera que le pidió reunir una fuerte cantidad de dinero, resultó ser una empresa fantasma. Fue una amarga experiencia, pero Miguel se rehusó a regresar hasta conseguir algo allá afuera.

Dicho y hecho, empezó a tocar poco a poco en diferentes lugares, creándose fama a nivel local. Cuando Hiro lo encontró, ya tenía bastantes seguidores en todo el país, entre ellos, Hiro. Éste le ofreció una jugosa suma en dólares si se presentaba en una fiesta para sus accionistas, oferta que Miguel no declinó.

Empezaron a formalizar el trato con una cita de negocios que se concretaría en un café bastante concurrido. Ahí, después de la propuesta, Miguel y Hiro comenzaron a compartir ciertas experiencias. Miguel estaba impactado al saber que alguien tan joven como el chico que tenía enfrente, era un científico y un ingeniero con posgrados.

Al parecer, la admiración era mutua. Hiro creyó que Miguel era un genio al escuchar que finalizó su carrera a los 21 años, aún cuando los músicos la finalizaban alrededor de los 28. Se enteró de la situación de Miguel: a pesar de todos sus problemas, su disquera lo había dejado a un lado y ahora necesitaba producir un disco en un país nuevo, pero sus posibilidades y sus recursos eran muy escasos. Por ende, Hiro le ofreció rentar en su condominio. Prácticamente, serían roomies porque Miguel no alcanzaba a cubrir la cuota para uno propio.

Así, empezó una linda amistad, empezando una relación de lealtad bilateral, pues el señor Hamada decidió ayudarlo en todo lo que pudo. Durante el evento de Hiro, todos los asistentes y los poderosos empresarios reconocieron el talento de Miguel, pidiéndole su contacto al japonés, quien no dudó en compartir sus datos para que lo contrataran en otros eventos.

Miguel supo ser agradecido, ayudando a su nuevo amigo con la administración de las tareas del hogar y otras cosas en las que Hiro no era muy bueno, como programar citas, hacer deporte y comer sano. Miguel se encargaba de la limpieza (lo mejor que podía), de incitarlo a hacer ejercicio y de la preparación de los alimentos cuando Hiro se empeñaba en comprar comida chatarra para ambos.

Hiro Hamada se hizo acreedor de un excelente roomie y un buen amigo. Sabía todo el esfuerzo que Miguel hacía por él y por perseguir sus sueños. Lo admiraba en muchos sentidos.

Pasó noches en vela escuchando la guitarra de Miguel mientras él trabajaba en mejoras de sus inventos, se acostumbró al español escuchándolo hablar y componer, fue su confidente cuando le contó de su pasado y de lo mucho que extrañaba a su familia y al amante que jamás volvió. Miguel era la persona más trabajadora y buena que jamás había conocido.

Su admiración no paró, ni siquiera el día en que se enteró sobre su proyecto con un nuevo disco y sobre el primer concierto en E.U. Fue el primer paso, Miguel fue una pieza clave para redescubrir un sentimiento que no evocaba desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo.

Todos se daban cuenta, todos lo percibian, incluso llegaron a pensar en que Miguel y Hiro eran una pareja de amantes que preferían ocultar su relación por miedo a los paparazzis, pero no, aún no llegaban a eso.

Pero, ¿qué otra cosa podían pensar los inquilinos, si Miguel incluso le dedicaba canciones al científico a mitad de la noche para que durmiera, lo invitaba a comer a restaurantes caros y ambos terminaban saliendo a trotar todos los domingos utilizando ropa en conjunto?

Eran la pareja ideal, aún sin serlo.

Miguel en tres años de convivencia con el japonés, lo había conocido mejor que todos sus amigos. Sabía todo acerca de su familia, de su hermano, de su pasado como héroe, que había consumido sustancias ilegales y terminó siendo recluido en San Fransokyo por una semana, sabía que era abiertamente gay y que su primera experiencia no salió del todo bien, sabía la historia con una pareja tóxica que se mudó a Los Ángeles por despecho, sabía que le encantaba usar tacones para ocasiones verdaderamente especiales. Vaya, incluso sabía su talla de zapatos, pantalón y camisa.

No había otra persona que conociera tan bien a Hiro como Miguel. Ambos, incluso siendo mejores amigos, sentían cierta atracción el uno por el otro, ninguno quería admitirlo.

Menos Hamada, porque él no lo quería, él lo amaba.

Ver a Miguel tan sensible, tan abierto ante miles de personas le hizo darse cuenta de sus propios sentimientos. Miguel le gustaba, le gustaba mucho, no como artista o como compañero. Le gustaba por su personalidad, por sus gestos, por sus berrinches. Le gustaba tal como era.

—¿Qué es esto?… ¿Por qué…?—Hiro se llevó una mano al corazón. Parecía una respuesta fisiológica anormal. Un ritmo cardiaco fuerte, irregular, algo diferente. O quizá tuviera algo afectando a su sistema nervioso autónomo.

—“Algo está pasando… Necesito una resonancia magnética funcional para determinarlo con exactitud...”

No, no era taquicardia ni un problema neurológico, era algo más allá que sus explicaciones científicas. Algo subjetivo.

Hiro recordó todas las veces que lo escucho cantar; siempre le causaba algún sentimiento, desde alegría hasta melancolía, pero esta era la primera vez que lloraba.

Sí, el genio estaba llorando. No podía creerlo. ¿cómo era posible sentir algo así? Un sentimiento oceánico que lo llenaba de vida, tanto que el pecho le iba a explotar. Solo hallaba alivio con suspirar de vez en cuando.

Suspiraba, suspiraba con emoción. Así se siente un gran amor. Un amor idílico, apasionado. Algo nuevo y muy bonito. Hiro tragó saliva, se limpió las lágrimas del rostro y se unió a los vítores que le lanzaban a su mejor amigo de vez en cuando.

Miguel dirigió la mirada a la multitud, haciendo ademanes acordes a la letra, como si le hablara a alguien, como si quisiera que ese mensaje traspasara los límites de lo físico, que llegara a alguien que no estaba en el público.

Hiro Hamada lo sospechó por un momento. Sí… seguro era a “él”, esa persona que no conocía y al que le guardaba celos y rencor, aunque eso no importaba. Si a Miguel no le importaba ¿por qué a él sí?

Hiro no sabía que más que una remembranza, era un adiós definitivo. Era una despedida, una forma de cerrar un ciclo importante.

Miguel, en ese momento, pensaba en todo lo vivido con su tutor. El mensaje que le había enviado sólo sirvió para controlar el sentimiento que necesitaba para cantar ESA canción. La canción de la suerte, la canción que marcó una linda parte de su vida.

En el otro lado del país, un hombre moreno de estatura promedio estaba en su departamento mirando el En Vivo del concierto. Estaba recargado en la barra de la cocina, cenando un poco de cereal con leche. Su pareja aún no llegaba, por lo que se sintió con la completa libertad de ver aquella presentación sin ningún comentario vergonzoso. 

La actuación de su ex pupilo le parecía magnífica, mucho mejor de lo que él lo hubiese podido imaginar. No creyó que Miguel Rivera, aquel hombre que volvió locas a miles de personas en Estados Unidos, en México y en el resto de Latinoamérica, fuera el mismo Miguel que él había visto crecer, que había educado y que había amado tanto.

Marco sintió que algo parecido a la nostalgia invadía su cuerpo lentamente. Sonrió con alegría al ver exitoso a su mejor alumno.

—¡Eso! Lo está haciendo bien… bueno. Yo lo hubiera hecho de otra forma, pero es aceptable.

Mientras él estaba ensimismado en sus recuerdos, un hombre alto y de rasgos asiáticos se encontraba justo detrás de él, mirándolo en silencio con un ramo de flores en las manos.

El hombre no quiso interrumpir nada. Se recargó en el marco de la puerta, admirando a su novio de pies a cabeza. El moreno se veía emocionado, alegre. Le gustaba verlo así.

Dejó el ramo en la mesa, se quitó la chamarra de cuero intentando no hacer ruido, volvió a tomar las flores y abrazó por la espalda a su prometido, sorprendiendolo por ser tan sigiloso.

—Buenas noches, mariachi...—dijo cerca de su oído, dejándole un beso coqueto en esa zona y mostrándole las flores. Jamás desaprovechó la diferencia de altura entre ambos para consentir a su mexicano favorito.

Marco se estremeció y se rió bajito, acariciando las grandes manos de su amante y sorprendiendose por el pequeño detalle.

—Vaya… No sabía que hoy saldrías temprano del trabajo, querido—dijo mirando encima de su hombro con una sonrisa coqueta. Kyle aprovechó la cercanía para darle un beso en los labios, mientras echaba un vistazo al celular de su novio.

Marco tomó las flores y las colocó en un florero con agua. Regresó con su novio para continuar viendo el concierto.

****

—Oh… ¿él es Miguel?—preguntó curioso, volviendo a abrazar de espaldas a Marco y recargándose en su hombro.

—Sí… No es el mismo que te enseñé en las fotos—dijo el moreno con cariño—Creció bastante. Lo recordaba más flacucho y cachetón…

Kyle apenas se rió, pues el chico que veía en pantalla no era el Miguel chaparrito con el diente partido que Marco le había enseñado en fotos. Era un hombre completamente diferente, pues estaba mucho más musculoso, maduro y se veía más varonil. Tuvo un poco de miedo, incluso celos, pero no lo diría abiertamente, sólo se quedó callado, mirando el concierto.

—Cariño, ¿qué te pasa?—preguntó el moreno. Volteó a verlo un momento, y sonrió juguetón—Oh… ¿Acaso estás celoso, bombón?

—Quizá lo esté—Kyle le dejó un beso en el cuello, devolviéndole una mirada intensa—Es la primera vez que te veo así, ¿sabes?.

—¿Cómo "así"?—preguntó Marco, alzando una ceja—¿Así de sexy, así de buenonte, así recargado en la barra… o así con pijama?

—Así, con esos ojos. Sabes que me gustan, son tan enigmáticos que me invitan a descifrarlos, mostrándome varios aspectos de tu estado de ánimo.

—Oh… ¿Y qué te dicen mis ojos?—preguntó el moreno, aleteando sus pestañas rápidamente.

Kyle le dió un tierno beso en la mejilla, lo tomó de los hombros para voltearlo y le alzó la barbilla, inspeccionando esos bellos iris ámbar. ¿Cómo no rendirse ante esa mirada que te calaba el alma? Suspiró y no supo qué decir con exactitud. No quería enfadar a Marco, pero su sinceridad era prioritaria.

—Quizá que lo extrañas.

Marco emitió una sonrisa sincera. Los ojos de Kyle denotaban preocupación, celos, algo nuevo. Intentó tranquilizarlo de inmediato.

—Debo admitirlo… —Marco le acarició la mejilla, mirándolo con todo el cariño que podría expresar en ese momento.—Lo extraño, pero no de la forma que tú imaginas Alguna vez amé a Miguel Rivera, pero mi pasado es algo completamente ajeno a lo nuestro.

—Entiendo… —Kyle colocó sus manos en la cintura de su novio y le dió un beso—Lamento si te incomodé.

—No, al contrario. Me haces reflexionar—Marco escuchó otro verso de la canción y suspiró—Yo le enseñé a cantar, a interpretar, le di las mejores técnicas para que triunfara en el escenario. Era mi mejor alumno, y estoy orgulloso de todo lo que ha logrado. Extraño el lazo maestro-alumno, donde ambos pueden llegar a ser amigos. ¿Acaso tú no extrañas al señor Nakamura?

—Sí, fue una parte importante de mi formación—Kyle apartó el traste que Marco había dejado en la barra y subió a su novio en ésta, acorralándolo entre sus brazos—Creo que comprendo lo que quieres decir.

—No te me pongas celoso, Kyle—Marco lo tomó de la camisa y lo acercó a él, dándole un beso en los labios y aprovechando para rozar su nariz con la de él, un besito de esquimal, de esos que lo derretian—Sabes que yo te amo ahora, ¿no?

—Sí… lo sé—Kyle sonrió y lo pegó a su cuerpo para darle un abrazo—Te lo demuestro cada que puedo—Kyle se hizo a un lado y señaló las flores—Son tus favoritas, tulipanes rojos.

Marco se bajó de la barra y sonrió, tomando a Kyle de la mano y llevándolo a la sala. Conectó el celular a la TV, preparó un poco de chocolate caliente y tomó una cobija para que ambos se cubrieran mientras miraban el concierto.

Marco se acostó en el pecho de su novio, cerrando los ojos para concentrarse. Recordó aquella vez que lo conoció, aquella donde su percepción del mundo fue haciendose cada vez más blanda, abandonando toda la seriedad y la rigidez a la que tanto estaba acostumbrado.

Kyle Takachiho era un chef de fama internacional. Aunque nació y creció en China, su madre era de Irlanda y su padre era originario de Japón. Desde pequeño mostró indicios de su gusto por las motocicletas y por la gastronomía, aunque su padre se empeñaba en que estudiara algo relacionado con negocios internacionales. Su rebeldía se había hecho un hábito desde pequeño, cuestionando la autoridad de su padre y los protocolos a los que era sometido por provenir de una familia ejemplar.

Sin embargo, a los 18 años su padre aceptó de una vez por todas que su hijo no quería ser contratista ni depender de una oficina, así que lo apoyó con el sueño de ser chef.

No fue fácil, ni barato, pero Kyle lo logró y gracias a sus méritos y a las influencias de su padre, consiguió viajar a diversas partes del mundo para especializarse en la gastronomía internacional, lo que le valió los mejores reconocimientos y casi una estrella michelín.

Finalmente, consiguió un trabajo de tiempo completo en un restaurante prestigioso en el centro de Beijing. En ese momento, tanto Kyle como Marco se encontraban en el mismo país, en la misma ciudad. Probablemente, fue una coincidencia del destino.

Cierta ocasión, a Kyle le tocó quedarse en el restaurante para cubrir el turno nocturno. Mientras cocinaba, empezó a escuchar al conjunto que se presentaba todas las noches. Todos los grupos le parecieron simplones, a pesar de que se jactaban de ser las mejores orquestas de China. Detestaba la música “aburrida”, a excepción, por supuesto, de una orquesta que tocaba música regional mexicana

— ¿Por qué el cambio tan drástico?—Preguntó el joven chef mientras preparaba sopa de tallarines

—Los dueños quisieron innovar ambientando la cena con otro estilo musical. Dicen que es para atraer a los clientes.

—Oh... —dijo Kyle manteniendo su rictus enojado—Pues el trabajo incrementa, y debo suponer que funcionó.

Marco de la Cruz, quien era guitarrista de la agrupación y su dirigente, había formado dicho conjunto como un proyecto escolar. Lo mantuvo para conseguir algo de dinero extra y seguir con su formación musical en el mismo instituto sin la necesidad de regresar a México, pues realmente no tenía la necesidad. Su familia lo seguía apoyando y Miguel ya no lo estaba esperando. No había un motivo por el cuál regresar, realmente.

Para el chef y el mariachi, el primer acercamiento fue simple, pero se quedaría grabado en sus mentes para siempre.

Kyle había salido para recibir a un crítico y explicarle la constitución del platillo y lo que significaba. Era una creación reciente y exitoso, al que llamó “Amor a la mexicana”, inspirado por la música que solía escuchar en el restaurante.

Era extraño, porque los platillos que él preparaba a pesar de ser espectaculares, su tema siempre fue la simpleza y la objetividad. Nunca se metía con sentimientos, hasta ese momento.

Y como si fuera una película, mientras Kyle le explicaba al crítico la consistencia de su platillo y esperaba su opinión, miró aburrido alrededor del restaurante. Fue entonces, cuando cruzó la mirada con el guitarrista de la orquesta. Y cómo no, si él era el único que tocaba en ese momento, un sólo músico interpretando una canción.

Kyle no pudo apartar la mirada, incluso sentía que podía ver ciertas notas musicales. Y no, no había consumido drogas. Estaba seguro de que los ojos de ese chico eran lo mejor y lo más lindo que nunca en su vida había visto. Eran únicos, brillantes, inteligentes y hábiles.

El crítico lo felicitaba, lo elogió casi a gritos porque jamás había probado nada igual, pero eso ya no le importaba.

Las largas pestañas de Marco aleteaban coquetas entre todos los presentes, cuando se percató de que alguien distinguido lo observaba. Sonrió de lado, apenando a su admirador, quien volvió a la realidad de un golpe, sonrojado hasta las orejas, cosa que el crítico notó pero que no hizo mención de ello, pues asumió que dicho sonrojo se debía a sus halagos, aunque Kyle prefería que el verdadero motivo pasara desapercibido.

El moreno terminó la canción y se levantó de su asiento para hacer una elegante reverencia, volteando ligeramente hacia donde estaba el chef, a quien volvió a ver y decidió guiñarle el ojo, divertido a más no poder por lo curioso que se veía.

Kyle Takachiho no volvió a ser el mismo, pues ahora su nuevo objetivo, era conocer a aquel chico que lo atrapó con una simple mirada: la mirada más bonita de todas. Al finalizar su turno, y cuando se cersioró de que todos los músicos se habían ido, le preguntó al gerente quién era esa persona.

—Oh, su nombre es raro. Al parecer es extranjero.

—Creo que eso es obvio, pero ¿Su nombre?

—Ah sí. Es Marco de la Cruz. Trabajará con nosotros por seis meses más, al parecer.

—¿Seis meses?—preguntó algo afligido el chef.

—Sí, es lo que dura su contrato. ¿Le conoces?

—… No, pero necesito hablar con él.

Kyle se las arregló para pedir ayuda a uno de sus amigos para hacer una reservación express y empezar a planear ciertas cosas. La siguiente noche, antes de que el músico se fuera, el camarero que era amigo de Kyle, lo alcanzó y le dijo que alguien había reservado una mesa exclusivamente para él.

—Debe ser un error, yo no puedo pagar una cena en un lugar tan lujoso como este—A Marco casi se le bajaba la presión, pues una cosa era trabajar para un restaurante lujoso y otra era cenar en él. Sabía que un platillo costaba más que su alquiler.

—La cena es cortesía de la casa, al parecer—dijo el camarero, señalando una mesa vacía al lado de la cocina—Tome asiento, por favor.

Marco obedeció, preguntándose quién habría sido capaz de pagar una cena para él. ¿Qué tipo de persona sería? ¿Algún admirador secreto? Probablemente era rico, aunque eso no le importaba en lo absoluto.

El mesero le dejó la carta y le sonrió, entrando en seguida a la cocina, pegándole en la espalda a su amigo.

—Ya está todo listo. Sorprendelo.

Kyle le envió vino espumoso y el platillo que había inspirado su música. El moreno jamás había probado algo similar en un país tan complejo como China. Estaba seguro de que el sabor de ese platillo era casi idéntico al de la comida mexicana que tanto extrañaba. Lo único que le causaba conflicto, era que había otra silla al otro extremo de la mesa, cuando se suponía que esa mesa era exclusiva para él.

En ese momento, Kyle salió a ofrecerle más vino.

—Llena la copa, guapo.

El chef asintió y le dió a rellenar su copa. Después, asegurándose de que el jefe no lo viera, se quitó el gorro, se peinó el cabello y tomó asiento en la silla vacía.

Marco se sorprendió al ver al otro sentarse frente a él con toda tranquilidad.

—¿A tí también te invitaron, o es costumbre tuya sentarte a comer con extraños?—preguntó el mexicano, cruzando la pierna y sujetando la copa entre dos dedos.

Kyle estaba serio. Había pensado en todo, pero nunca pensó en qué tipo de conversación interesante podría abordar. Mucho menos en cómo explicarle el motivo de la cena.

"Me gustaste. Eres guapo. Quiero conocerte"

No, quizá eso lo asustaría. Miró su copa, intentando buscar las palabras adecuadas.

Apenas abrió los labios, su amigo el camarero, le llevó el mismo platillo que a Marco.

—¿Te gusta el platillo?—preguntó en inglés. Marco, quien apenas se había repuesto del agradable sabor, asintió limpiándose las comisuras con la servilleta de tela.

—Si… Eh… Esta muy bueno—dijo Marco, sintiéndose cohibido y confundido. Su galantería no era bien recibida en ese país. Decidió calmarse y responder a todo con sinceridad—Creo que… No había probado nada igual en años.

—Me alegro—El chef probó su platillo. Bebió un poco de vino y decidió responder por fin—Me llamó Kyle Takachiho. Trabajo en este lugar, soy el chef del segundo y tercer turno.

Ese fue el comienzo de una relación intensa y llena del más profundo amor.

Marco se sorprendió por la actitud y el atrevimiento de Kyle al invitarlo a cenar. Él era coqueto, si bien en China esas actitudes no eran bien vistas porque atentaban contra la moral, Marco era desinhibido pero disciplinado, sentimentalista e incluso bastante rebelde. Caso similar al chef, quien buscaba dejar atrás esas costumbres monótonas y expresar sus sentimientos de forma concreta.

No se le daba nada bien, pero Kyle lo intentaba. El último gesto romántico que tuvo con alguien, fue con su madre, a quien le llevó rosas rojas en su último cumpleaños.

¿Había tenido otras parejas? Un hombre y tres mujeres. Todas fracasaron estrepitosamente porque él no solía tomarles la mano sí quiera, ni tener detalles románticos.

Al menos, sus parejas consideraban que Kyle era todo lo contrario al afecto: ver Master chef y observar a Kyle maldecir a los concursantes, pasear por el parque o ir a museos era insoportable, porque Kyle no hablaba a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario, y si a esas vamos, ni encontraba tema de conversación porque nunca se propuso conocer realmente a su pareja, no intentaba descubrir gustos en común o cosas nuevas.

Hasta que llegó él.

Marco era un mundo completamente bello y agraciado. Su físico, su forma de hablar, de caminar, sus gestos, su interesante pronunciación, sus costumbres, sus modales, su vida entera…

Estaba arriesgándose a tratar con alguien nuevo. Nunca lo hacía, a menos que valiera la pena gastar tiempo y energía en ello. Eso lo había aprendido bien de su padre y de su carrera, tan sometida a la sistematización.

Su relación fue tan fructífera que incluso obtuvo el visto bueno de su familia. Todos celebraban que por fin el chef tenía una relación formal. La madre de Kyle era en extremo cariñosa y agradable, tanto que Marco la recordó como una bella muñeca de porcelana que repartía tantos abrazos como le fuera posible y que le tuvo un gran afecto desde el momento en el que la conoció. El padre inicialmente se opuso, aunque Marco supo ganárselo poco a poco, demostrándole que su sexualidad nada tenía que ver con el tipo de persona que era.

A la familia Takachiho le hizo bien tener a un músico entre ellos, y mejor aún: un extranjero.

Viajaron todos juntos a México un par de veces para visitar a la familia De la Cruz y relajarse un poco de todo el estrés que Kyle solía acumular en su trabajo.

Justo en sus vacaciones, Kyle recibió un correo de un prestigioso restaurante en San Fransokyo, una ciudad de Estados Unidos, donde le solicitaron unirse a su equipo lo más pronto posible.

Marco supuso que sería una buena idea, pues la señora Takachiho era originaria de ese lugar. Hablaron con los padres de Marco sobre irse a vivir juntos a otro país (para ellos, fue igual que pedir la mano de Marco) a lo que aceptaron gustosos.

Fue así que ambos decidieron hacer una vida nueva en un nuevo lugar, estando un poco más cerca de México y con la promesa de las constantes visitas de la mamá de Kyle.

Una vez instalados en el departamento nuevo, (y de estrenarlo teniendo sexo salvaje en cada rincón de su casa) empezaron a notar que esa ciudad era sumamente curiosa, LLENA de sorpresas.

Por ejemplo, Kyle se hizo muy amigo de un cliente frecuente del restaurante donde laboraba, quien era nada más y nada menos que un prestigiosos inventor, ingeniero y científico. El más joven, por cierto.

En cuanto a Marco, a pesar de no haber escuchado nada de su amado ex-pupilo en años, cuando llegó a San Fransokyo lo impactaron miles y miles de carteles, de anuncios de conciertos y un sin fin de noticias sobre espectáculos del último boom en música latina.

Fue un golpe interesante, que más que abrumarlo o asesinarlo con dudas existenciales, lo hicieron sentirse feliz. Completamente feliz. Es decir ¿Qué más podría haber deseado? Tenía una casa, una pareja, su carrera se estaba consolidando con fuerza por ser un brillante músico y un reconocido compositor, y su alumno estaba triunfando. Era glorioso.

Todos esos pensamientos pasaron por las mentes de Marco y Kyle. Ambos eran felices, se amaban profundamente. Además, no todos los días Kyle salía temprano del trabajo y tenía la oportunidad de quedarse acurrucado con Marco en el sillón, tapaditos con una cobija de tigre que les habían regalado en sus últimas vacaciones en México, con chocolate caliente en sus manos.

Marco miraba fascinado el concierto, hasta cantaba las mismas canciones que su ex alumno, con un sentimiento que no había tenido en años.

—Me dan ganas de ir a visitarlo—dijo Marco, recargándose en el pecho de su fornido amante—Quiero darle una sorpresa, decirle lo orgulloso que estoy por verlo así. Y…

—¿Qué?

—Quiero que lo conozcas… Debo presentarlos. Miguel te agradará mucho.

—Sería buena idea, pero ¿crees que él esté preparado?—preguntó Kyle dándole un beso a su novio en la frente, acariciándole la barbilla y mirándolo a los ojos.

—Sonará a payasada pero… Lo averiguaremos.

Kyle sonrió y besó a Marco. Sus labios siempre sabían a chocolate, por alguna extraña razón. Poco a poco, mientras avanzaba el concierto, a Marco lo fue venciendo en sueño, quedándose dormido en el hombro de su novio.

Kyle sonrió, admirandolo con devoción mientras dormía. Miró la pantalla, donde Miguel estaba despidiéndose con una mano alzada, alternando ese gesto con reverencias.

Marco tenía razón, su sonrisa era algo que no podías olvidar facilmente.

Kyle estuvo dubitativo, se removió un poco y apagó el televisor. Dejó las tazas vacías en el fregadero y cargó a Marco hasta su habitación. Cuando se acostó junto a él, le dio un beso en su cabeza y se quedó mirando el techo.

De pronto, se le había ocurrido la loca idea de visitar Nueva York en un viaje redondo. Sólo debía investigar la dirección de Miguel por internet, pedir un par de días en el trabajo y todo lo demás sería pan comido.

Mientras esto sucedía en San Fransokyo, al otro lado del país, Miguel ya se encontraba en su camerino, sonriendo y agradeciendole a todo su equipo por haberlo apoyado en todo. Una vez listo, cuando salió del camerino con otra vestimenta y con su chaqueta de cuero intacta, se percató de que su mejor amigo estaba ahí, esperándolo con una sonrisa y con el cabello pegado a la cara por el sudor que había emanado.

Miguel le sonrió y le tomó la mano para llevarlo al coche oficial donde los dejarían en un bar para después irse juntos a su casa.

Fue una noche mágica en muchos sentidos. La atmósfera que Miguel respiraba era otra, una muy diferente. Hiro lo notó de inmediato.

Miguel estaba más radiante que nunca. De pronto, sentía que se había liberado de una carga muy grande, que se había liberado de una maldición que lo acechaba desde hace años.

—Cariño, estuviste extraordinario.

—¿En serio lo crees?

—Sí… Fue el mejor concierto de toda mi vida. Creo que te has convertido en mi artista favorito—dijo Hiro riéndose y colocando una mano en la pierna del artista.

—Espero que lo sea por mucho tiempo…

Miguel se rió, sé acomodó en el asiento y de recostó en las piernas de Hiro.

Hiro se sorprendió, pero no reclamó nada. Solo le acarició el cabello por largo tiempo, hasta que llegaran a su destino.

Sin embargo, los impulsos a veces son necesarios. No se pueden ocultar ni reprimir por mucho tiempo. Un beso era lo que deseaba Hiro, Un beso es lo que quería obtener de Miguel. Solo eso.

Miguel lo miró a los ojos. Parecía que el mensaje era claro. Nunca lo había sido hasta ese momento, donde estaba libre de culpa, de ese fantasma que cargaba en su espalda.

La oscuridad le permitió a Hiro morderse los labios. Indeciso, se inclinó un poco. Miguel se levantó lo suficiente para sellar ese pacto silencioso.

Un respiro les bastó para comprender que por fin, todo había acabado e iniciaba algo nuevo. El roce de labios ajenos, por fin, en años… el deseo, el amor.

Miguel no quería separarse. Pero era incomodo. Se levantó, se acomodó en el asiento nuevamente y tomó a Hiro de la mejilla, pidiéndole permiso. El japonés casi se abalanza en busca de ese roce, nuevamente.

Todo se consumía de un momento a otro. Todo era hermoso de nuevo.

Era hermoso volver a amar.

****


	2. ¿Cómo pagarte?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canciones sugeridas:   
> • Música para restaurant elegante  
> • Sam Smith, Normandi—Dancing with a stranger  
> • Carlos Rivera—¿Cómo pagarte?

Algunos meses después de la presentación, Hiro Hamada y Miguel Rivera confirmaron su relación de manera oficial.

Los fans se volvieron locos con la noticia. Lejos de tomárselo a mal, les emocionó que su ídolo estuviera en medio de un romance que parecía ser sincero. Sumado a eso, Miguel Rivera iba en ascenso acelerado. Pronto su talento y su música empezaron a vender miles de millones de copias en CD, DVD, era el número uno en Spotify y tenía el video con más visitas en YouTube.

Nada podía eclipsar el éxito que Miguel estaba cosechando, ni siquiera una llamada que recibió una noche estando en su departamento, cuando estaba a punto de cenar con Hiro.

El teléfono sonaba incesante, y aunque Hiro le sugirió no contestar, Miguel se hartó.

—Maldición, ¿qué no entendieron? Le dije a la disquera que me llamaran mañana porque hoy es nuestro mesiversario—gritó Miguel dejando un cucharón en la olla donde se estaba cocinando la pasta.

Hiro estaba colocando los platos y las velas en su lugar. —Si quieres yo contesto—dijo Hamada mientras se limpiaba las manos con un pañuelo. Se dirigió a la sala y contestó el teléfono inalámbrico—¿Hola, Residencia Hamada-Rivera?

—¿Hiro? —preguntó la voz del otro lado de la línea. Hiro desconfió por un momento. ¿Quién era esa persona? ¿Por qué sabía su nombre y le hablaba con tanta confianza?

De pronto, recordó ese tono tan cortés y formal. Hizo una remembranza, intentando conectar la voz con el rostro. Sólo una persona era capaz de mantener la seriedad en su voz a pesar de su sarcasmo o su vano intento por jugarle bromas.

—¿Kyle? —preguntó dubitativo.

—¡Hiro! ¡Qué sorpresa! — Respondió Kyle con sinceridad—Wow… Hace años que no hablamos.

Efectivamente, Hiro y Kyle se conocieron en el restaurante en el que laboraba, una tarde en la que el inventor quiso felicitar al chef por su maravillosa comida. 

Se llevaron bien al instante, independientemente del aterrador parecido que el chef guardaba con Tadashi. En ese entonces, Kyle ya residía en San Fransokyo y Hiro estaba a menos de un año de irse a Nueva York. Ahora, parecía ser el destino que los volvió a juntar después de años de no verse.

Platicaron apenas un momento, de generalidades: de sus vidas, de cuánto habían cambiado y de las sorpresas que ambos se llevaron al saber que Hamada estaba saliendo con un músico famoso y que Takachiho ya estaba comprometido.

—Qué noticias tan espléndidas—rio Hiro, con gracia. Miguel le hizo una seña para avisarle que la comida ya estaba lista, por lo que se vio obligado a levantarse del cómodo sillón donde había tomado asiento para chismear—Espero mi invitación pronto, serán dos boletos, uno para mí y otro para mi pareja, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo. De hecho, quisiera invitarlos a una cena en Nueva York, yo llevaré a mi prometido para que lo conozcas— Kyle estaba en el baño de su casa, acomodándose el cuello de su camisa negra recién planchada. Se miró al espejo y empezó a peinarse. Esperaba que su atuendo (camisa abierta, pantalón de mezclilla negro entubado y sus botines) fuera la definición de “casual”, pues ese día llevaría a Marco de compras y luego pasarían a cenar.

—¡Es una excelente idea! Le avisaré a Miguel—dijo Hiro con entusiasmo bien expresado.

—Oh, pues justamente necesitaba hablar con tu novio—Kyle habló con franqueza y sin rodeos.

Hiro se extrañó, ¿acaso no había marcado a su casa para hablar con él, que era su amigo? 

Probablemente quisiera conocer a su novio por casualidad, o porque era su fan, o quién sabe. No se iba a quedar con la duda.

—¿Con Miguel? ¿Y a qué se debe? Si no es indiscreción preguntar…—Hiro se mordió la lengua, pues no quería parecer tan invasivo ni chismoso, aunque le encantara el chisme.

—Preferiría hablar con él sobre esto. ¿Es un mal momento? — Kyle pasó por última vez el peine por su cabello. Se lavó las manos, se puso su anillo de compromiso y el reloj que Marco le regaló por su cumpleaños. —Si lo prefieres, puedo llamar otro día.

—Bueno… Pues no creo que sea mal momento. Estábamos a punto de cenar, pero aún debo preparar algunas cosas—Hiro le hizo una seña a Miguel para que se acercara. El mexicano hizo un ademán y movió la cabeza, como preguntando “¿Qué?”. Hiro volvió a pedirle que se acercara, mientras le confirmaba a Kyle—Espera, en un momento te comunico con él.

—Muchas gracias, Hiro—dijo Kyle mientras tomaba una pluma y su agenda, sentándose en su comedor a esperar que Miguel tomara el teléfono.

El músico caminó hasta el sillón donde se encontraba su novio, el cual tapó con una mano la bocina del teléfono y le susurró:

—Es para ti. Un viejo amigo mío que nos invita a cenar, pero no tengo idea de por qué le urge hablar contigo…

—Quizá sea para algún evento, amor—dijo Miguel, quien tomó el teléfono y se lo pegó a la oreja—¿Hola?

Kyle se aclaró la garganta y procedió a contestar:

—Señor Rivera, buena noche. Es un placer escucharlo—dijo Kyle, intentando ser lo más formal posible—Mi nombre es Kyle Takachiho. Soy chef en un restaurante de la ciudad de San Fransokyo.

—Buena noche, señor Takachiho. Dígame, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

—He escuchado mucho de usted, últimamente. Está en todos lados, revistas, periódicos, hasta en la TV—. El chef pasó las hojas de su agenda y empezó a garabatear algo en un post it—Pero siento que lo conozco desde hace tiempo. Así como conocí a Hiro, quisiera conocerlo a usted en persona y hablar.

—Oh, bueno. Gracias—Miguel intentó ser amable sin sonar asustado—Hiro me comentó de la cena. Estaremos encantados de ir.

—Entonces permítame invitarlos al Restaurante Royal Daniel, está ubicado en 60 East 65 St. Upper East Side, dentro de dos semanas ¿le apetece? — preguntó Kyle, esperando que Miguel aceptara.

—Desde luego, señor Takachiho. Hiro y yo nos organizaremos para cenar con usted.

—Oh, pero hay algo que debe saber, señor Rivera—Kyle suspiró. Era la hora de la verdad, y aunque él también dudaba mucho de lo que iba a hacer, se arriesgó—Yo no iré solo. Es decir, llevaré a mi pareja conmigo. 

—Oh, claro. No veo por qué habría algún inconveniente, usted es el que propuso la cena—dijo Miguel confundido.

—Claro, pero el asunto es… que usted ya conoce a mi pareja. Prácticamente por él hago todo esto—Kyle suspiró nuevamente. No había pensado muy bien qué era lo que le diría a Miguel, pero al menos lo intentaba—Fue su amigo hace años. Él lo extraña, y me dijo hace poco que quería visitarlo, volver a saber de usted. Yo soy incapaz de negarle algo, así que pensé de inmediato en ofrecerle una cena como un pretexto para que se encuentren y hablen de los viejos tiempos.

Miguel se extrañó aún más. Una duda le había surgido. ¿Quién era ese amigo que tanto elogiaba aquel extraño? Intentó conectar caras con nombres, repasar mentalmente su lista de “conocidos” en Estados Unidos, pero no hallaba nada relacionado con Kyle Takachiho. Ciertamente, era la primera vez que escuchaba hablar de él. Se rindió poco después.

—¿Puedo saber cuál es el nombre de ese amigo? —preguntó casi ansioso. A Miguel no le gustaba esperar, ni que lo tuvieran con la incertidumbre. 

—Marco de la Cruz—sentenció Kyle—Sé de alguna forma que usted fue muy importante para mi novio. Lo que es importante para él, lo es para mí. Por él, le pido que vengan a cenar con nosotros. Sabiendo eso y lo que conlleva ¿sigue en su posición y acepta la cena?

Miguel se quedó helado. De un momento a otro sintió un mareo insoportable. No había recordado ese nombre desde la presentación, y no había oído noticias de él desde hace años. ¿Ahora pretendía reintegrarse a su vida así nada más?

Pero espera… ¿Acaso no había lidiado con eso el día del concierto? ¿Qué lo único que deseaba en ese momento era vivir con el recuerdo de lo bonito que fue su noviazgo?

Caramba, qué problema era volver a encontrarse con su ex. 

Miguel repasó lo que sentía. Leyó su semblante. No, no era una recaída o confusión. No era lo que temía. No podía decepcionarse a sí mismo, ni a Hiro. 

Él ya tenía una persona que amaba, y el recuerdo de Marco era eso, simplemente un recuerdo. Sintió alivio inmediato al convencerse de lo que ocurría: Sólo fue la sorpresa. Sí… Definitivamente era eso.

Además, aquel hombre con voz grave había dicho “novio”. Era obvio que los años habían pasado, y que no se iba a encontrar con el mismo Marco de la Cruz del que se enamoró, hace ya tantos años. Tenía en mente que su ex había cambiado. Y ahora le picaba la curiosidad de saber cuánto.

—¿Miguel? ¿Sigues ahí? —preguntó Kyle, al no recibir la respuesta de inmediato.

—Claro, señor Takachiho. Yo estaré encantado de conocerlo y de ver a Marco después de tantos años—dijo Miguel, sonriendo al otro lado del teléfono. El nombre captó la atención de Hiro, quien volteó a verlo rápidamente, como diciendo “¿qué dijiste, estúpido?”. Miguel volteó a verle y le hizo una seña para que se sentara en la mesa—Debo hablar con Hiro respecto al tema, usted comprenderá que puede ser algo incómodo para él y quizá para mí… pero estoy seguro de que aceptará. Cuente con ello.

—Perfecto, señor Rivera. Entonces nos vemos en dos semanas—se despidió Kyle con afecto—Hasta entonces.

—Adiós.

Kyle colgó el teléfono y anotó la fecha de inmediato en su agenda. Miró su reloj, percatandose de la hora. Marco ya casi salía del gimnasio. Guardó su cartera, se colocó su chaqueta de cuero, tomó su casco y salió de su casa. Mientras manejaba su motocicleta, estuvo pensando en cómo reaccionaría su novio al saber lo que había hecho.

Confió en que Marco se emocionaría y le agradecería su esfuerzo por haber contactado a Miguel.

Mientras tanto, Miguel se sentó al lado de Hiro y le miró. 

—Escuchaste esto, ¿cierto? —preguntó dudoso.

—Sí…

—¿Y qué piensas? —Miguel entrelazó sus manos, esperando una respuesta.

Hiro se quedó callado. ¿Cuál era la manera correcta de reaccionar?

—No entiendo muy bien a lo que se refería Kyle… es decir, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué su insistencia en invitarnos a cenar a pesar de que seas el ex de su actual pareja? Nadie en su sano juicio haría algo como eso—. Hiro intentaba buscar una lógica adecuada. No tenía sentido.

—Ni yo lo entiendo muy bien. Pero aún podemos declinar la oferta si te sientes incómodo—ofreció Miguel. Sabía acerca de las inseguridades de su novio, y de todas las huellas que le había dejado una relación tóxica.

Hiro se encontraba en un debate mental. ¿Qué podría hacer? Le incomodaba que Miguel se fuera a reencontrar con su ex, pero no había ningún motivo o razón para desconfiar de él.

Nunca la hubo en esos tres años que vivieron juntos, y mucho menos ahora que ya habían formalizado su relación. Lo conocía mejor que nadie, así que se aventuró a preguntar:

—Sí… me incomoda un poco. Sé cuánto amaste a Marco, y sé todo lo que sufriste por él—Hiro tomó la mano de Miguel, acariciándola con su pulgar—Pero ¿qué hay de ti? ¿Quieres verlo?

Miguel le sonrió, dándole confianza. Hiro sabía que no le mentiría, no podía hacerlo, no sabía hacerlo.

—Sí… tengo ganas de verlo, pero ten en cuenta que ya no siento nada por él… sólo es un recuerdo bonito. Memorias de adolescencia a las que no vale la pena regresar—Miguel levantó su mano y se la llevó a los labios, depositando un beso cálido—El primer amor no se olvida, pero eso no quiere decir que se conserven sentimientos. No hay razón para quedarse atascado en el pasado. ¿Qué caso tendría? Me perdería de lo maravilloso que es mi presente.

Hiro sintió un gran alivio. Por un momento creyó que Miguel le estaba dando a entender que sí quería volver a ver a su ex por algún sentimiento involucrado. Aún dudaba de lo que pasaría en la cena. ¿Y si Miguel descubría que aún tenía sentimientos por ese hombre? ¿Y si descubría que en realidad no lo amaba?

Miguel lo tomó de la barbilla, besándolo con ternura. Hiro saltó tantito por el asalto, mientras Miguel lo tomaba de las mejillas, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

—Tú eres el presente más maravilloso que podría tener… Y gracias a lo que pasé, estoy ahora aquí, contigo.

Hiro le sonrió con timidez, siendo una pequeña bolita sonrojada. La confianza que Miguel le daba era única. Volvió a confiar en las personas después de un largo proceso en el que Miguel siempre lo acompañó. 

Valía la pena confiar ahora en la persona que siempre estuvo a su lado.

—De acuerdo—Hiro se inclinó para devolverle el beso—Hagámoslo. 

**Dos semanas después…**

Marco estaba arreglándose para la cena que su novio habia organizado. Se sentía feliz ante la expectativa de volver a ver a su antiguo alumno, convertido ya en todo un hombre.

Estaba peinándose adecuadamente. Al mirarse al espejo, pensó que se veía un poco extraño con el cabello relamido, pero eso no le quitaba el mérito de verse condenadamente atractivo.

Su traje era de color azul marino, combinado con una camisa azul cielo y una corbata lisa color plata. Se sintió como uno de esos señores ricachones que tanto salían en las películas y no le desagradó, mucho menos cuando observó a su prometido entrar a la habitación del hotel.

—Wow…—dijo el mayor, observándolo de pies a cabeza—Te ves muy sexy…

El comentario infló el ego de Marco como si se tratara de un pavorreal erizado. Sacó el pecho, colocó sus manos en la cintura y ladeó su cadera.

—Si quieres te modelo—le propuso el moreno con una intensa mirada. Por Dios, Kyle no podía resistirse a esos hermosos ojos dorados.

—Me gustaría—Kyle se acercó, tomándolo de la cintura para darle un tierno beso en la mejilla—Pero debemos darnos prisa. No quiero llegar tarde con Hiro y Miguel.

—Ugh… A veces detesto tu puntualidad con los compromisos—suspiró Marco—Pero aun así te amo.

Kyle se rió por el comentario de su novio. Miró su mano izquierda y sintió una calidez inigualable cuando vio el anillo de plata adornando su dedo anular.

—Me encanta cómo se te ve… aunque casi hayas hecho un drama por la forma en la que te pedí que nos casaramos— Si algo había aprendido de Marco, era que a pesar de ser bastante serio podía ser capaz de bromear con su novio cuando quisiera. Molestarlo era extrañamente divertido.

Marco se sonrojó por el comentario, mientras sentía cómo su mano era acariciada por el pulgar de Kyle.

—Ay no… ya vas a empezar…

—¿Cómo quieres que olvide que prácticamente te lo comiste?

—¡Shhhh! Amorcito, cállate por favor. Fue un accidente. También es tu culpa por ponerlo en el plato del pan…

Kyle empezó a reírse, recordaba la escena a la perfección. 

_Era una noche sólo para ellos dos, habían salido a ver un recital de Chopin y estaban cenando en el balcón exclusivo del recinto que daba directamente a la calle. La vista era hermosa, pues se podía ver las luces de la ciudad y más allá, la torre de San Fransokyo. Llevaban poco tiempo viviendo ahí, pero Kyle pensó que era la hora de dar el siguiente paso._

_Había colocado la cajita del anillo encima de un bisquet mientras Marco iba al baño, pero cuando intentó abrirla, el anillo no estaba bien sujeto en la esponja y cayó en la charola del pan. En medio de su desesperación intentó buscarlo, pero fue en vano, pues no lo encontró. Marco regresó y empezó a degustar un delicioso café mokacchino acompañado de un apetitoso bísquet._

_Kyle lo miraba consternado, alternando su mirada hacia la charola y hacia su novio, hasta que Marco mordió algo. Se quejó y escupió el bocado en una servilleta. Ya casi se la hace de a pedo al mesero por tener cosas extrañas dentro del pan, pero al observar bien ese bolo alimenticio, se dio cuenta de que algo brillaba._

_—¡Marco! ¡No! —suplicó Kyle, mientras intentaba sacarle la servilleta sucia de las manos._

_—¿Cómo fregados no? ¡Mesero! Venga un momento por favor—empezó a hurgar la masita que se encontraba en la servilleta, preparando un poderoso argumento del por qué las argollas de las latas no sé debían mezclar con la masa. No fue sino hasta que sacó el anillo de plata._

_Fue épico, pues el mesero los miraba sin entender para qué lo habían llamado. Kyle no podía estar más avergonzado por el hecho de que no salió como lo había planeado, pero ya qué se le podía hacer._

_Se tragó su vergüenza y su frustración, le quitó el anillo a Marco de las manos, quien todavía lo miraba atónito, sin poder procesar lo que estaba pasando, lo limpió bien y lo puso de vuelta en la cajita._

_—Espero que esto no sea demasiado pronto—. Kyle se paró de su asiento, se acomodó el traje, transpirando y tomando la caja entre sus manos —Marco de la Cruz… Eres el hombre más encantador, guapo, talentoso y molesto que jamás he conocido…_

_—Kyle…—Marco sentía que su corazón se iba a salir de su pecho. Tuvo que aferrarse a su silla para no caerse de la impresión. Miró a Kyle con sus expresivos ojos ambarinos llenos de sorpresa._

_—Apareciste en mi vida en el momento adecuado. Formaste parte de ella, me acompañaste en los momentos más difíciles y espero haber hecho lo mismo por ti… Te amo como jamás amé a nadie, y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo._

_Kyle se hincó, mostrándole la cajita con el anillo._

_—¿Te casarías conmigo?_

_Marco abrió la boca apenas. Se llevó las manos a ésta y sin querer soltó una risita nerviosa._

_Sonrió con una alegría que jamás había experimentado, como si una bomba explotara en su pecho. ¿Eso era la felicidad absoluta? ¿Un momento? ¿Sólo un momento?_

_Lo era. Nunca antes había llorado de felicidad, extrañamente se sentía muy bien. Amaba ese sentimiento._

_—¡SÍ! ¡ACEPTO! ¡Si quiero casarme contigo!—dijo Marco levantándose de su asiento con prisa._

_La sonrisa de Kyle era la más bonita que jamás hubiera visto. Sabía de sobra que lo estaba haciendo el hombre más feliz de todo el maldito mundo._

_Kyle apenas se levantó y ya tenía a Marco colgado de él, acorralándolo con sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y sus piernas alrededor de su cintura. Tuvo que recuperar el equilibrio rápido, o se caerían._

_El mesero seguía ahí, sin saber cómo reaccionar. ¿Seguía mirando como idiota a ese par y se sentía feliz por ellos o interrumpía el momento? Tuvo una mejor idea, quizá una bebida como el champagne era la ideal en éste tipo de ocasiones. Salió sin hacer ruido, cuando estuvieran más calmados iba a llevarles la botella cortesía de la casa._

En el presente, Marco estaba con una mano sobre los ojos al recordar cómo ocurrió su compromiso.

—Sí, pero al final yo tuve que hurgar en comida masticada para buscarlo—dijo el chef asqueado.

—Más vergüenza debería darte que el mesero nos encontrara manoseándonos en el balcón—dijo el músico, intentando ganar esa pequeña discusión.

—Pero te gustó—dijo Kyle con una sonrisa.

—Nononono… Bueno, sí—admitió Marco, mientras se ponía de puntitas para besar a su novio— Pero es que te veías tan apuesto con el traje… Justo como ahora.

Kyle llevaba un traje negro con una camisa blanca y una corbata lisa, una esclava en su mano derecha y su anillo de compromiso en la otra mano. Su peinado era un poco rebelde, pero eso no le importaba.

—Intento mantener el buen gusto—dijo con una pose sensual, metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos—Aunque soy chef, sigo siendo el típico chico malo, ¿no?

—Ay por favor. Aunque tienes cara de matón o de mafioso, eres y estás más bueno que el pan—dijo su novio mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

—Gracias por el cumplido, señor de la Cruz—agradeció Kyle con una ceja alzada.

—Futuro señor de Takachiho, no lo olvides—aclaró el músico.

Ambos se rieron por el comentario. Marco regresó su mirada al espejo y se acomodó la corbata. Kyle lo abrazó por detrás, pasando sus manos por su cintura y pegando su barbilla en el hombro del más pequeño.

Kyle lo miró a través del espejo y le preguntó:

—¿Estas nervioso?

Marco lo sintió tensarse. A pesar de haber hablado con él un par de semanas atrás respecto al asunto, Kyle compartía el mismo miedo que Hiro, aunque le asegurara que estaba confiado en sus sentimientos.

—No… Creo que el que está nervioso eres tú—Marco acarició sus manos con delicadeza—En verdad, por milésima vez te agradezco que hayas organizado esto. Pero no quiero que te sientas agobiado. Miguel fue mi alumno y mi novio, pero míranos…

Kyle alzó los ojos, observando sus reflejos. Veía a dos hombres abrazados, que se amaban con pasión, con todo lo que implicaba ser ellos, con virtudes y defectos. Marco continuó:

—No podría estar más feliz que ahora mismo. Tú eres el amor de mi vida—aseguró Marco, volteando y dándole un beso en la mejilla a Kyle—Y agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mí… para verme feliz.

Kyle apretó su agarre. Ese momento tan íntimo no merecía ser roto, aunque eso atentara con su puntualidad.

**En el restaurante...**

Tal y como lo habían prometido, Hamada y Rivera fueron en taxi hasta el restaurante que Kyle les había indicado.

Miguel iba con un traje color guinda, camisa blanca y corbata de moño color negra, mientras Hiro utilizaba un traje color gris Oxford, con su camisa blanca y sin corbata. Odiaba esas cosas, incluso las pajaritas, pero Kyle había dicho que debía ir formal, y si no lo hacía, seguro lo iba a regañar y le daría una plática de la importancia de la imagen. Ese hombre era demasiado obstinado.

Entraron al restaurante, donde les indicaron que su mesa estaba reservada en una zona exclusiva, cerca de la cantina. Se dejaron guiar por el mesero, quien les ofreció una carta una vez que tomaron asiento.

Miguel se sentía algo raro por estar en un restaurante tan elegante. Donde quiera que mirara, había cosas caras. Se desabrochó el saco, acomodándose en el asiento. Empezó a leer el menú y casi se le va el aliento al ver las cifras.

—Oye Hiro…—preguntó Miguel, a punto de colapsar— ¿En serio tu amigo pagará la cena?

—Sí, eso me dijo—Hiro estaba mirando la carta sin preocupación. Se había acostumbrado a los restaurantes caros desde que su compañía elevó sus ganancias anuales, aunque eso no quería decir que realmente los disfrutara.

—Ay… ¿Eso quiere decir que tu amigo es rico?

Hiro bajó la carta, mirándolo con reprobación.

—Sí… pero no le hagas ese tipo de preguntas. A Kyle no le gusta hablar de eso—Hiro se aclaró la garganta y empezó a explicar—En realidad, a él no le importa que sean restaurantes elegantes donde admiten sólo a gente adinerada. Él es más exigente en otro aspecto… Le da igual si es un café apenas conocido o el restaurante cinco estrellas más aclamado de la ciudad. Lo que a él le importa es el sabor de la comida.

—¿Es algún crítico, como el de la película de la rata cocinera que vimos la otra vez? —preguntó Miguel, muerto de curiosidad. Sí, vivir con Hiro había hecho que Miguel adoptara algunas de sus costumbres y de sus gustos, como el chisme. 

—Mmmmmm no exactamente—dijo Hiro. ¿Cómo podía responder sin que su novio pensara que su amigo era un monstruo y que lo odiara antes de conocerlo?— Él es chef, y estudió en el extranjero. Su degustación es perfecta, trabajó en los mejores restaurantes de China y de San Fransokyo. Él se encargaba de elaborar los mejores platillos y todo esto le ha permitido escalar en su área ¿Entiendes? Como él suele dar su mejor esfuerzo, espera que los otros hagan lo mismo. Por eso les exige tanto a los cocineros—Hiro se inclinó en la mesa y bajó la voz—Incluso ha llegado a gritarles ofensas espantosas, y por este motivo se hizo acreedor a un apodo horrible.

—¿Cuál es? —Miguel también susurró, metido en la historia, como debe ser.

—Kyle “El Dragón” Takachiho—finalizó Hiro. Hasta ahora, le había dado información relevante acerca de Kyle para que evitara hacer preguntas que pudieran incomodarlo—Sin embargo, Kyle es una buena persona. Quizá de entre las mejores que conozco. Que no te engañe ese porte o esa cara. Tiene mejor genio del que aparenta… y es una persona de buen corazón.

—Oh… ya entiendo. ¿Y cómo luce? —preguntó Miguel, intentando no sonar celoso o incómodo de que su novio estuviera casi alabando a otro hombre.

—Bueno… es alto, tiene los ojos rasgados, cabello negro, cara de asesino… pero es gentil cuando lo conoces. 

Miguel escuchó su descripción, mirando sobre el hombro de Hiro. 

—¿Justo como ese hombre que viene hacia acá? 

Hiro se volteó para ver si Miguel le estaba jugando una broma, como solía hacerlo, o si era en realidad su viejo amigo. 

Sonrió con soltura al ver que se trataba de Kyle Takachiho. El chef iba de la mano con un joven moreno, bastante agraciado y con unos extraños ojos color ámbar, que a contra luz parecía que emanaban destellos.

Hiro se levantó seguido de Miguel. Ambos podían jurar y perjurar que ese par hacían una pareja perfecta, como si estuvieran destinados a ser el uno para el otro desde que nacieron.

Hiro Hamada tragó saliva al ver al ex de su novio. ¿Ese era Marco de la Cruz? No se parecía en nada al tipo que Miguel le llegó a enseñar en fotos, ni a la descripción que siempre le daba. Ese tipo no era flacucho ni tenía gesto de Topogigio. Era un joven apuesto, con mirada seductora y rasgos afelinados, con un cuerpo bien trabajado y… maldición. Su trasero era divino.

Miguel miró a su antiguo amor. Sintió una alegría sin igual. Habían pasado ya tantos años que no lo veía. Por un momento creyó ver a otra persona… Dios, incluso se miraba más guapo que antes. Su sonrisa al verlo fue tan sincera, que Kyle a través de sus lentes puso un rictus muy serio que logró disimular.

Joder. De cerca, Miguel Rivera, el artista el momento, se veía mucho mejor que en las portadas de las revistas y de sus discos. Le pareció un joven agradable, a pesar de todo.

Lástima que Miguel no pensara eso de él. Aparte de su porte de ganster, su traje carísimo y su inexpresivo rostro, Kyle llevaba unos lentes oscuros, haciendo su aspecto todavía más intimidante.

—“Ah, mamoncito” —pensó Miguel. ¿Qué necesidad tenía de usar lentes oscuros cuando era de noche? Pero no se permitió seguir criticando. Sacudió de su cabeza los pensamientos malos. Quizá lo que Hiro le había comentado sí lo había afectado y ahora estaba sesgado. Suspiró e intentó poner su mejor sonrisa.

Kyle apretó la mano de Marco, quien miraba a la pareja que tenía en frente, en completo silencio, con una sonrisa seductora y enigmática. 

Miguel… su querido alumno ya no era un niño. Era todo un hombre, que a pesar de los años transcurridos, conservaba aún esa mirada inocente y honesta, como cuando lo conoció. La sonrisa que le dio fue una señal de que estaba feliz de verlo. Eso lo alentó bastante.

Dirigió su mirada al acompañante, ese chico con el cabello revuelto y desarreglado. Su aspecto era adorable, incluso sus ojos rasgados tenían algo raro que le llamó la atención. Supuso que sería la actual pareja de Miguel, pues había escuchado en las noticias su noviazgo con un joven talentoso que catalogaron como un genio.

—Lamento la demora, caballeros. Me da gusto que hayan venido—dijo Kyle, con formalidad cuando por fin llegaron a la mesa. Soltó la mano de Marco un momento para chocar el puño con Hiro, y abrazarlo—. Hola, enano.

—Hola, pedazo de alcornoque—respondió Hiro con familiaridad.

Miguel, en cambio, permaneció parado ahí. No sabía cómo reaccionar. ¿Saludaba de beso? ¿De mano? 

"Panik"

Marco volvió a sonreírle. Había cosas que nunca cambiaban, una de ellas: la confianza que le daba a su alumno con una sonrisa. 

Miguel lo percibió, y se acercó a él. Le tendió la mano, y acto seguido lo abrazó como lo que era: Un viejo amigo que no había visto en mucho, mucho tiempo, dándose un par de palmadas en la espalda como gesto de camaradería.

—¡Miguel! Ah, qué gusto verte de nuevo, mocoso—se rió Marco. Su novio ya había dejado de saludar al otro asiático, y ahora los dos miraban el reencuentro.

—¡Señor Marco! —dijo Miguel en español. Extrañaba hablar en su idioma con alguien conocido. Se separaron y volvieron a juntar sus manos en un saludo extenso—Me alegro mucho de verlo.

Miguel miró a Hiro, y le hizo una seña para que fuera con él. Hiro se acercó a Marco, permitiendo que Miguel lo presentara.

—Señor Marco… él es Hiro Hamada. Mi novio—dijo con una sonrisa, mirando al despeinado joven.

—Un gusto conocerte, Hiro—dijo Marco, estrechando la mano del otro joven—Siempre he dicho que Miguel tiene buenos gustos en todo.

Hiro no supo cómo tomarse el comentario. ¿Era un cumplido o era la galantería mexicana que no acababa de entender?

—Un placer, señor de la Cruz—respondió Hiro en un perfecto español.

—Ah caray… No, dime Marco. Miguel tiene la mala costumbre de evitar tutear a todo el mundo. Qué bueno que no tenemos ese problema cuando hablamos en inglés.

Hiro se relajó. El ex mentor era más agradable de lo que aparentaba.

—Y bueno, creo que ya conocían a mi prometido—Marco se dirigió otra vez a Miguel, a quien Kyle le tendió la mano—Él es Kyle Takachiho, mi futuro esposo. 

—Gracias por la cena, señor Takachiho—dijo el chico al estrechar su mano, intentando mirar más allá de los lentes oscuros que llevaba el mayor.

—Solo dime Kyle, Miguel—respondió el chef. Más que una petición, sonó como si fuera una orden. Miguel asintió rápidamente y soltó su mano enseguida. 

Los cuatro tomaron asiento, mientras un mesero le llevaba la carta a los recién llegados.

Kyle se quitó elegantemente las gafas, dejando ver sus penetrantes ojos oscuros. Caray… esa mirada realmente parecía transmitir molestia. 

—“Hiro tenía razón” —pensó Miguel—“Parecía menos amenazante con los lentes puestos…”

Pronto Miguel dejó de pensar en eso. La música jazz inundaba el recinto, ambientando a los comensales agradablemente. La voz profunda del cantante, el saxofón y el piano conformaban una excelente combinación para contribuir al relajamiento.

—¿Se les hizo difícil llegar? —Takachiho empezó a tantear el terreno.

—Oh, no. Para nada. Venimos en taxi—dijo Hiro, abriendo su carta nuevamente—¿Y ustedes?

—El hotel quedó cerca de aquí, pero es horrible tener que lidiar con el traje y con la motocicleta— respondió Kyle con cierto desdén.

—Wow, ¿tienes una motocicleta? —dijo Miguel incrédulo. Era algo inusual que un hombre rico prefiriera arriesgarse a conducir esa cosa a un coche último modelo. Y peor, ¿cómo había conseguido trasladarla desde San Fransokyo hasta Nueva York? 

—Si... eh… es para evitar el tránsito—Kyle miraba la carta distraído. 

—Oh, y la adora. A mí ni siquiera me deja subirme si él no está conduciendo—bromeó Marco.

—Fue porque una vez lo intentó y terminó con una pierna rota en el hospital—Kyle bajó su carta, mirándolo severamente. Luego miró a la otra pareja y les comentó:—Fue a parar a emergencias. 

—Ouch… ¿Y se recuperó rápido? —preguntó Miguel a su antiguo maestro.

—Más o menos—respondió Marco en español—Hubiera tardado más de no ser por un pequeño asistente robot que me atendió. No recuerdo su nombre, pero vi bastantes. Son una maravilla.

Hiro bajó su carta, interesado en el tema de pronto.

—¿Era como del tamaño de un peluche promedio? —preguntó Hiro.

—Sí, algo así—Marco le sonrió complacido—Era pequeño, blanco. Y tenía unos ojos y una boca muy graciosos.

—Fuiste atendido por uno de mis inventos—dijo Hiro con orgullo—Era el Mini Baymax 340. Un asistente médico personal para cada paciente que llegue a necesitarlo en los hospitales.

—Vaya… Así que tú los creaste. ¿Fue difícil? —preguntó Marco con curiosidad—Kyle me dijo que eras como un inventor genio.

—Oh, gracias por hablar tan bien de mí—Hiro se dirigió a Kyle, quien asintió levemente con la cabeza. Acto seguido, se dirigió a Marco—Y sí… fue algo difícil. Tuve que adaptar la funcionalidad de un prototipo mucho más grande y compactarla en un cuerpo pequeño, para tuviera que rindiera mejor. Fue agónico, pero lo logré, y ahora estoy satisfecho con el resultado. Todo el personal médico de San Fransokyo tiene uno, de forma gratuita.

Marco parecía estar examinando a Hiro mientras hablaba. Le pareció encantador hasta en sus gestos. Le dió mentalmente su aprobación, pues Miguel tenía que estar con alguien igual de exitoso que él. 

—Oye Kyle—se aventuró esta vez Miguel—¿Qué nos recomiendas de la carta? Son muchos platillos. No sé cuál elegir… y como Hiro dijo que eres chef...

—El mejor—interrumpió Marco, elogiando a su futuro marido.

—Gracias, cariño—dijo Kyle complacido—Pues… Les recomiendo el salmón ahumado, y la sopa de setas. Son los mejores platillos que tienen aquí.

Ordenaron un vino tinto para acompañar la comida, y posteriormente un postre de chocolate para los mexicanos, un cheesecake para Hiro y un trozo de pastel dietético para Kyle.

La conversación fluyó de forma natural. Los cuatro hombres realmente estaban disfrutando esa reunión. Empezaban a contar sus viejas experiencias, cómo se conocieron cada uno, de la carrera de Miguel, de la formación de Kyle, del trabajo de Marco, de la empresa de Hiro, riéndose de vez en cuando para dar paso a alguna broma fuera de lugar o alguna experiencia graciosa, como la que ocurrió el día del compromiso. 

Miguel y Marco estaban muy cómodos, a pesar de todo. Realmente fue un alivio para ambos que sus respectivas parejas no fueran hostiles. 

Sin embargo, había algo de lo que necesitaban hablar. Y no es que les desagradara estar en grupo, pero eso ya era un asunto privado, algo que se arreglaba entre dos.

—Amor, iré a fumar un poco afuera. ¿Me acompañas?—preguntó Marco, tomando la cajetilla de cigarrillos que Kyle guardaba en su saco.

Kyle sabía de sobra lo que su novio tenía que hablar con Miguel, así que declino su oferta como una oportunidad para dejarlos solos.

—No amor, ahora no tengo ganas. Además, Hiro y yo tenemos que hablar de algunos asuntos importantes, así que… ¿Por qué no vas con Miguel? —Kyle lo miró serio, intimidando a Rivera. —Así podrán hablar de lo que gusten sin que nosotros los molestemos.

Hiro y Miguel se miraron sin entender mucho. Hiro intentaba averiguar qué asuntos debían resolver con su amigo, y Miguel sentía como si lo estuvieran obligando a ir con Marco. Kyle lo notó, así que fue más directo.

—Miguel, por favor. Acompaña a mi novio afuera un momento.

—Claro, con gusto—Miguel se levantó del asiento y fue con Marco hacia la zona de fumadores.

Cuando los mexicanos se fueron, Hiro miró a Kyle con desconfianza.

—¿Y ahora? ¿Qué asuntos tenemos que arreglar con urgencia? —preguntó Hiro, casi ofendido.

—Ninguno, enano—Kyle le hizo una seña al camarero para que le sirviera más vino. Tomó la copa entre sus dedos, cruzando sus piernas—Sólo era para darles espacio.

—¿Qué? —Hiro no entendía del todo— ¿Por qué habríamos de hacerlo? Se la estaban pasando muy bien aquí, con nosotros.

Kyle se llevó la copa a la boca, probando el vino y dejando que el delicioso líquido recorriera su garganta. El sabor era tan penetrante, que se quedó por un buen rato en su paladar. 

—Hay muchas cosas que deben enfrentar—respondió Kyle por fin.

Hiro lo miró con un puchero en la cara. No era que desconfiara de Miguel… pero a Marco no lo conocía del todo.

—Confías mucho en Marco—dijo Hiro de mala gana—¿No te preocupa lo que pueda suceder?

—Corrección: CONFÍO en Marco—Kyle lo miró, tomando la copa entre sus dedos nuevamente, alzándola como si fuera a hacer un brindis. Le sonrió de lado a Hiro, intentando sonar razonable—Y no me preocupa en lo absoluto. Mientras Marco encuentre la paz que necesita, yo estaré feliz. 

Mientras tanto, los músicos se dirigieron a un balcón especial. Cada fumador podía tener acceso a uno para conservar su privacidad. Era el momento de empezar a incomodarse.

Marco tomó el cigarrillo y lo encendió, cubriendo la llama del encendedor para que no fuera a extinguirse. Miguel lo miró consternado. Sí, había pasado el tiempo y Marco había cambiado, pero no pensó que tanto como para que empezara a fumar.

—¿Desde cuando fuma?

—Desde hace un par de años—Marco le dio una calada y expulsó el humo con elegancia—A veces creemos que los malos hábitos de una pareja no influyen en nosotros, pero es mentira. Kyle y yo tratamos de dejarlo.

Miguel guardó silencio, mirando hacia otro lado, recargándose en el balcón. 

—Ha cambiado… 

—Ja… Desde que te conocí, hace ya varios años, tienes talento para decir lo obvio—Marco se acercó a él, posándose a un lado—Todos cambiamos Miguel. No podemos conservarnos iguales. El universo cambia, la gente también. Nada es constante.

Miguel lo miró, escuchando atentamente sus palabras. Podrían pasar los años, y seguía escuchando los consejos de Marco como si aún fuera su mentor. Miguel miró el cielo, absolutamente vacío.

—Kyle es un hombre muy apuesto—dijo con dudas—Y es increíble que ya se vaya a casar.

Marco le dio otra calada a su cigarro, mientras sonreía. 

—Sí… me adora y yo a él—Tiró la ceniza por el balcón y sujetó el cigarro entre sus dos dedos—De hecho, me sorprendió que él te contactara para ésta cena. 

—¿No se lo pidió usted? —dijo Miguel, confundido.

—Sí… Pero no como tú lo imaginas—el mayor le dió otra calada y prosiguió:—El día de tu presentación en vivo, la estaba mirando—Miguel sintió que su corazón latía al mil por hora, siguió atento a la anécdota que Marco estaba contándole—Y dije que me daban ganas de volver a verte. Lo dije en plan "A ver si algún día ocurre", pero Kyle se lo tomó como una misión… e hizo hasta lo imposible por cumplir mi deseo.

—Oh… ya veo—Miguel no estaba decepcionado, al contrario, estaba aliviado. Ese Kyle ya le empezaba a caer mejor, pero había algo que quería saber:—¿Y qué le pareció mi concierto? —preguntó Miguel, esperanzado.

Marco le dio una calada más a su cigarrillo. Miró a Miguel serenamente, buscando las palabras adecuadas para darle su crítica constructiva. 

—Fue la mejor presentación que jamás te vi ejecutar. Tus gesticulaciones eran adecuadas a las canciones, ya no seguías a la cámara como los videos que grabamos antiguamente, te moviste bien, me sorprendí que supieras bailar y cantar sin que se te fuera el aire, porque no todos lo logran… Aunque yo hubiera puesto otra coreografía, pero qué va, funcionó. Sólo dos veces no llegaste al tono. Sin embargo, lo demás fue excelente— Miguel soltó una risita, esperando que su ex maestro terminará de hablar—Aprendiste de los mejores. Es lo menos que podías hacer. 

—Claro… todo lo que sé se lo debo a usted—dijo Miguel, dejándose llevar por un sentimentalismo extraño.

—¿Hasta cuándo dejarás de decirme así? —preguntó Marco, algo molesto. Apagó el cigarrillo en el cenicero que estaba a un lado y prosiguió con su reproche—Tenemos mucho tiempo de conocernos. Sólo nos llevamos cuatro años y ya no soy tu profesor… ¿Hasta cuándo? Ni siquiera cuando éramos… pareja, dejaste de decirme “usted”. 

Miguel se rascó la nuca, intentando excusarse. 

—Es porque le tengo respeto—insistió Miguel— Usted fue una parte importante de mi vida. Jamás he hablado mal de usted. No podría… Y es que a mí me enseñaron eso. Tanto así, que me acostumbré. 

Marco suspiró. Era imposible sacarlo de esa idea. 

—Cielos… qué terco eres. Y yo me quejo de mí mismo—dijo Marco, tomando otro cigarrillo—Pero qué se le va hacer. 

Ambos miraron los carros que pasaban debajo de ellos. Estaban a una altura considerable. Marco miró a Miguel de reojo. Sabía que su alumno quería escuchar algo que jamás le dijo, y supuso que ese era el lugar y el momento indicado.

—Y la canción… me gustó cómo la interpretaste. Creo que pudiste despedirte y cerrar el ciclo de forma adecuada. Pude sentir el “adiós” en ella.

—Era la única forma—dijo Miguel, con una mueca que simulaba a una sonrisa—Fue una canción que me recordaba a usted… y bueno, debo confesarle que es mi canción de la suerte. Con ella me abrí las puertas en la industria.

—Lo bueno es que los músicos nos entendemos. Una canción es tan importante como la vida misma —Marco tamborileaba sus dedos en el balcón y procedió a su movimiento más arriesgado de la noche. Por supuesto que sabía que la canción era para él. Años y años de silencio se iban a romper ahora— ¿Sabes? Creo que te debo una disculpa.

—¿A mí? ¿Por qué? —Miguel lo miró con duda—No me hizo nada…

—Claro que sí… Te abandoné, de alguna forma—Marco exhaló, le costaba trabajo hablar de ello—Debí haberte dicho que me quedaría en China por largo tiempo. No cortar la comunicación de tajo… Y menos que después de meses te haya enviado un mensaje diciendo “Esto no va a funcionar más tiempo”.

Miguel sintió un escozor leve en la garganta. Las palabras que habría dicho en otro momento se acumulaban en su boca, pero no quería abrirla aún.

—Sé que la cagué… Pero de cualquier manera… Lo nuestro no hubiera funcionado. ¿Entiendes?

Miguel hizo puños sus manos, apretándolos lo más que podía.

—Claro que entiendo… Éramos más jóvenes… Y muy ingenuos. —Miguel se llevó la mano al corazón. Estaba hablando de sentimientos muertos hace tiempo. Necesitaba claridad en lo que iba a decir—Por ejemplo. Cuando dije que lo amaría por siempre… Fui muy tonto por creer que el amor vencía todo. Pero no hay que arrepentirnos de eso, pues pasó lo que tenía que pasar y gracias a eso, llegamos lejos.

—Oh, claro que no. No dije que me arrepiento. Al contrario… Mientras más lo pienso, creo que todo debió ocurrir así, como si fuera una jugada del destino, pero Dios no juega a los dados con el universo. Sólo pretendo decir que… Prefería haber evitado todo el dolor que te causé—Marco tomó su barbilla, obligándolo a mirarlo—Ahora créeme que sería incapaz de causarte más daño. Ya has crecido, saliste de la nada para ser alguien. Estás cumpliendo con todas tus metas, y no hay hombre en la tierra que pueda estar más orgulloso de ti en este momento, de todo lo que has logrado… Y de la gran persona que eres.

Miguel casi rompe en llanto. Eso era.

ESO ERA.

Eso era todo lo que deseaba si lo volvía a ver. Quería hacer sentir orgulloso a esa persona que le enseñó tanto, a aquel que lo supo guiar en su carrera, al que aun estando ausente le enseñó que la vida no es siempre bonita, que había que luchar por lo que se deseaba y por sus sueños, sin importar cuántas veces intentaran humillarlo o sobajarlo, ni cuántos sacrificios debía hacer, jamás debía darse por vencido. 

Miguel quitó su rostro de la mano de Marco. Se irguió lo más que podía. No había notado que estaba dos centímetros más alto que su ex. Se rió internamente, y le pidió permiso para su siguiente acción. 

—¿Puedo abrazarte?

Marco casi se ahoga con el humo del cigarro. No supo en qué momento su discurso fue tan conmovedor que Miguel dejó a un lado sus formalidades. No supo cómo lo conmovió para que le pidiera un abrazo.

No se negó. Extendió sus brazos, recibiendo el fornido cuerpo de su alumno favorito de toda la vida. Fue un abrazo muy cálido, lleno de perdón y quizá de un silencioso "gracias".

Esa noche, Marco y Miguel decidieron reunirse de nuevo, esta vez como viejos amigos que planeaban trabajar juntos en un proyecto importante. 

Regresaron con sus parejas y dieron por terminada la cena. Todos se retiraron después de que Kyle pagara la cuenta, con la promesa de volver a reunirse y pasar un buen rato.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación del hotel en el que se estaban hospedando, Kyle abrió la puerta para que Marco pasara. No habían hablado en todo el camino de regreso.

Se sentó en un sillón de la suite, mientras se desabrochaba la corbata y la dejaba alrededor de su cuello. Miró a su prometido, quien se quitaba el saco y lo colgaba en un perchero al lado de la puerta.

— ¿Te gustó la cena? —preguntó Kyle con soltura, como una forma de romper el hielo.

—Me encantó—dijo Marco, volteando a verlo con dulzura. —Hay veces en las que no entiendo por qué haces de todo para verme feliz… Incluso, lograr que me reencontrara con mi ex.

—Porque te amo—Kyle y su mirada enigmática se posaron en los orbes ambarinos de su novio, quien lo miraba con el más infinito agradecimiento. 

Pronto su mirada se tornó lujuriosa, al ver a su novio de esa forma. Ahora sí no había prisas por quitarle el traje. Se acercó a él, sentándose a un lado y reposando su cabeza en su pecho. 

—¿Y cómo te fue con Miguel? —esa era la pregunta que realmente le interesaba.

—Fue perfecto. Le pedí disculpas y quedamos como los amigos que siempre fuimos—dijo Marco, mientras colocaba en el estéreo de la habitación algo de música para romantizar el ambiente. Seleccionó algunos temas en inglés, pues pensó que esa música pop que tanto le gustaba Kyle en secreto, sería adecuada para lo que planeaba hacer—Trabajaremos juntos para su próximo álbum. Nos beneficia a ambos.

Marco empezó a acariciar el pecho de Kyle, quién se estremeció por su toque. La mano morena empezaba a deslizarse dentro de la camisa al tiempo que el asiático le dio una mirada intensa.

—¿Qué sucede, bombón? —Lo tentó Marco, mientras se acercaba al rostro de su novio—Te pusiste raro de repente…

Kyle se mordió el labio inferior, mientras una de sus manos se aferró a la cintura de su amante, esperando la siguiente acción.

—Sólo tú logras que me ponga “raro de repente”.

Marco sonrió complacido. Con lujuria se abalanzó sobre los labios de Kyle, quien recibió su beso gustoso. El mexicano no perdió el tiempo, colocándose arriba del chef con agilidad, mientras ese beso se iba tornando más demandante. 

Sus labios se rozaban, deseosos de un toque más íntimo. 

Kyle empezó a acariciarle el cuello con sus manos, a desabotonar su camisa pulcramente planchada, sin prisa. Estaba disfrutando cada toque que el músico le estaba proporcionando, pues sus manos iban explorando su pecho y su cintura, de arriba abajo. Maldición, el toque de sus pulgares lo estaba volviendo loco.

Se separó de él. Kyle permitió que Marco tomara su camiseta y la abriera de un tirón, poco importándole que los botones volaran por toda la sala.

Carajo, ¿se podía hacer eso? Y él perdiendo el tiempo.

Kyle se apresuró a pegar su rostro al pecho de Marco lamiendo sus pectorales con deseo. Sus manos, más atrevidas ahora estaban bajando hasta su trasero, apretándolo mientras movía sus caderas.

Con una mano, Marco se sostuvo del respaldo del sillón, mientras con la otra sujetaba la cabeza de Kyle para profundizar la sensación placentera.

Marco juntaba sus hombrías aún encima del pantalón para restregarse entre sí. Kyle iba recorriendo con su lengua todo el pecho, mimando los pezones cafés tan bonitos que tenía en frente.

Marco gemía quedito, mientras una fina capa de sudor se iba formando sobre su piel. Volvieron a pegar sus labios en un beso demandante, más húmedo, en el que sus lenguas jugaban un papel mucho más importante, sin dejar de restregar sus pelvis entre sí.

Kyle le ayudó a quitarse la camisa, aunque su intención era aventarla a cualquier lado de la sala. Ahora tenía a su dios azteca con sus músculos de acero completamente libres para él. Marco deslizó la camisa de Kyle por sus hombros, dejando ver su lechosa pigmentación. Ah le encantaba ese contraste en el tono de sus pieles cuando chocaban. Le recordaba brevemente a cuando mezclabas la leche con el café, obteniendo un delicioso sabor y un color delicado.

El músico fue dejando besos húmedos por el cuello de su amado, luego pasó a la clavícula, luego a su pecho y a sus abdominales, bajando más y más. Pronto la desesperación le exigió que se deshiciera del pantalón que le estorbaba. Desabrochó el cinturón con ayuda de Kyle y bajó el cierre.

—Eres tan sexy—le recordó el chef al moreno—Quiero saborear tu piel…

Marco se excitó más. Ya sentía la erección de Kyle debajo de él, por lo que empezó a acariciarla por encima del bóxer.

—Déjame a mí, cariño—Marco empezó a repartir besos por su abdomen, mientras que la mano derecha se encargaba de masturbarlo.

Pronto tenía a Marco de rodillas, haciéndole un delicioso oral. Sus pantalones quién sabe dónde terminaron, pero daba igual. No los necesitarían en un buen rato.

Kyle recargaba su cabeza en el respaldo, dejándose llevar los la ola de sensaciones que iban desde su espina dorsal hasta su vientre, sintiendo la rigidez de su miembro siendo engullido por esa preciosa boca. Acarició su cabello, como una petición para que fuera más rápido.

—¡Marco! ¡Mmmmghhh! —gimió Kyle, crispando los ojos y aferrándose al cabello de su novio—Marco…

Por dios… amaba la lengua y la boca del moreno. Tan hambriento y ansioso por probarlo.

No aguanto mucho más, se iba a venir pronto, pero no quería. No aún.

Separó a Marco de su miembro, a pesar de sus quejas. Esa cara morena sonrojada, con ese lunar tan sexy… ¡joder! ¿Necesitaba alguna otra señal para determinar que ese hombre era el amor de su vida?

— ¡Hey!... —protestó Marco— ¿Por qué me quitas mi dulce favorito?

—Espera…—Kyle abrió sus piernas, intentando ser lo más sexy posible para animar a su novio—Te necesito aquí….

Marco soltó una sonrisa lujuriosa. Ay, como le encantaba ese juego. 

Su novio, aunque se viera tan rudo y grandote, rompía los estereotipos mejor de lo que hubiera creído. Le encantaba dar y recibir, pero llegaba más rápido al orgasmo cuando él era pasivo. 

Marco se levantó del suelo, y bajó sus pantalones con todo y bóxer hasta la mitad. Sacó un lubricante y condones de un cajoncito de un buró cercano y empezó a preparar a Kyle. Roció un poco de lubricante en la hombría del asiático, dejando que resbalara hasta su entrada.

Antes de permitirle entrar, Kyle decidió devolverle el favor, masturbándolo con su mano y su boca, alternando el trabajo manual con el oral, succionando sus testículos y su hombría.

Marco jadeaba incesante, con ganas, siendo escandaloso. Poco le importaba que los vecinos los escucharan, ya debían acostumbrarse.

El momento había llegado. Kyle se volvió a recostar, abriendo sus piernas. Sintió como uno de los dedos de Marco, empapado de lubricante, se colaba en su entrada, dándole un masaje alternado con las delicadas caricias en su cuerpo.

—Te amo…—jadeaba una y otra vez el más alto. Marco cerraba los ojos, intentando pensar en otra cosa para no venirse. La voz ronca de Kyle era su estimulante favorito, además de las miradas intensas que se dedicaban.

Llegó la hora.

Cuando Marco se aseguró de que Kyle estaba bien dilatado, abrió uno de los condones, sujetó la punta y lo deslizó por su pene. El músico se acomodó en el sillón frente a Kyle, cargando sus piernas y abriéndolas de forma sensual.

Si una pareja pudiera combinar el romanticismo y la lujuria a la perfección, no cabría duda de que esos dos se llevaban el premio a los amantes del año. Ellos hacían el amor de una forma única, cargada de salvajismo, pero más importante aún: Expresando todo el amor que se tenían.

Marco entró en Kyle delicadamente, mientras abrazaba a su amante y le daba una mordidita en su hombro.

—¡Ah! Marco… ¡Mmmgghhhh! —Kyle arañaba la espalda de su prometido sin querer, excitando más al mexicano.

Cuando a él le tocaba estar abajo, también solía dejarle unos arañazos intensos en la espalda fornida de su novio, pero cuando le tocaba penetrar a Kyle procuraba ser más delicado con él. Especialmente porque se le notaban más las marcas. 

—Marco… ¡Mgggghhhh! Marco… —jadeó Kyle en su oído, empezando a mover sus caderas al ritmo de las estocadas del músico. Lento al principio, aumentando la intensidad después.

Oh, placer de los dioses. Sentía como el gran falo entraba y salía, tocando su punto P, estimulándolo de diferentes formas. El sonido acuoso de la habitación resonaba en sus tímpanos, incansable, adicto a él, su señal favorita para excitarse más y más. Sentía sus pezones erectos, sentía cómo la calidez de su vientre se iba expandiendo hasta su espina dorsal y el resto de su cuerpo. Pequeñas gotas de sudor iban recorriendo su frente y su abdomen. La sensación de éxtasis recorría su sangre, su cabeza y su sexo. 

Era erótico, ver a Kyle con esa expresión de placer en su rostro, abriendo su boca para jalar bocanadas de aire, su varonil voz pidiendo más… 

—Kyle… ¡Mierda! ¡Ah! —Gemía el moreno, aferrándose a su novio—Kyle… Te amo… ¡Ah! Te amo…

Sus respiraciones acompasadas, sus gritos de placer, sus declaraciones de amor atravesando sus gargantas. Era maravilloso sentirse así, correspondido.

—“¿Cómo pagarte?” —Pensaba Marco entre jadeos y suspiros, mirando al caballero que tenía debajo, mordiéndose los labios —“¿Cómo pagarte por tantas cosas bellas que me has hecho sentir? ¿Cómo decirte cuánto te amo?”

Marco se encargó de que ambos llegaran a un potente orgasmo, ahogando sus gemidos en la boca del otro. Sus vientres se tensaron, permitiendo que el esperma saliera abundante, siendo retenido en el condón en el caso de Marco. Kyle se vino en su abdomen. La imagen era sumamente sexy, lo que le provocó algunos espasmos, cosa que el moreno sintió en su pene sensible.

Fuck… era delicioso hacer el amor. 

Seguían abrazados, jadeando y riéndose un poco en el oído del otro. Marco le pidió que se sujetara de sus hombros, aún sin salir de él. Kyle se aferró y fue llevado a la cama, siendo depositado con suavidad, entre besos y palabras cursis.

Salió de él delicadamente, anudó el condón con rapidez y lo aventó cerca de ahí. Lo tiraría luego, lo único que deseaba en ese instante era abalanzarse sobre el cuerpo de su novio, quien lo recibió riendo por la energía que todavía tenía el músico.

—¿Cómo te sentiste, mi rey? ¿Lo disfrutaste? —preguntó el moreno por fin, acomodándose en la cama y dándole numerosos besos al extranjero.

—Siempre disfruto hacer el amor contigo—dijo Kyle con dulzura, mirándolo de frente. Tomó su rostro entre sus manos, acariciando sus mejillas y su cabello, examinando sus ojos ámbar.

Marco tomó una de sus manos y la besó, riéndose tiernamente. Ambos apagaron sus risas, contemplándose en silencio, con la serenidad en sus rostros. Se abrazaron sin decir nada, disfrutando el tacto de sus cuerpos desnudos.

—Me vas a picar con tu nariz—decía Marco entre bromas, cuando Kyle se acercaba a él para dejarle un besito en los labios—Pero no me molestaría, chino precioso.

—¿Me estás diciendo que tengo una naríz grande? —Kyle lo miraba serio, pero luego se reía—Silencio, que tú tienes mejillas adorables, mi pequeño hámster.

—¡Oye! ¡Yo no parezco hámster!

El músico tenía abrazado al chef, acariciando su cabello y deslizando la punta de sus dedos por su espalda. Kyle, en cambio, le daba tiernos besos en los pectorales y en el cuello, alternándolos con besos en los labios y “besitos de esquimal”

—Te amo…—susurró Marco cuando notó que a Kyle ya le era difícil mantenerse despierto.

—Yo también…—el chef le contestó quedamente. Se quedó dormido, recostado en el pecho de su amado, abrazado a él.

Marco adoraba tenerlo así, como si tuviera la certeza de querer seguir sumergido en esa escena por siempre.

Las horas pasaron con demora, lentas y maravillosas. El músico seguía ahí, vigilante, escuchando la respiración de su amado. De pronto, el fenómeno eureka se hizo presente.

Marco se levantó a escribir algo de urgencia. No sabía exactamente qué quería, pero las palabras las tenía atoradas. Necesitaba desahogarse, como todo artista, cuando le llegaba un rayo de inspiración. 

**Semanas después...**

Miguel se encontraba en el hogar de Marco y Kyle. Su departamento era grande, mucho más de lo que esperaba. La cocina, el baño, la sala, la habitación, incluso ese cuarto lleno instrumentos… todo era enorme y espacioso.

Kyle había mandado a amueblar el cuartito donde Marco se dedicaba a escribir canciones y a componer algunas obras para su orquesta. Era su salón de ensayos, que contaba con un piano, tres guitarras, un contrabajo y un par de violines. Estaba cotizando el precio del arpa, pero Marco se negó porque alguna ocasión se cortó el dedo con una de las cuerdas y se traumó. Podía más su vanidad que aprender a tocar el arpa como se debe. 

Miguel estaba fascinado con el cuarto de ensayo. Su sencillez no le permitía tener un departamento así de grande, o quizá no quería abandonar el estudio de grabación donde tenía todos los instrumentos… o tal vez le daba pena pedirle ayuda económica a Hiro para comprar sus instrumentos cuando apenas empezaba su carrera en EU.

Miguel era el que componía sus propias canciones, y le encantaba hacerlo con diversos ritmos. Su problema principal era la letra, que si bien no eran malas, sentía que algo les faltaba. Fue por eso que le pidió ayuda a Marco, para poder mejorar sus letras y sus canciones.

—Demonios… Tienes todo el material de una orquesta aquí…

—Me malacostumbre a los cuartos de ensayo del conservatorio—admitió Marco, sentándose en una silla al tiempo que afinaba su guitarra— ¿Por dónde empezamos?

Miguel sacó todas las composiciones que llevaba. Empezaron a tocar, haciéndoles algunos arreglos y colocando adornos a las partituras.

—No… se escucha raro… Prueba con este acorde—dijo Marco enseñándole un La menor—De nuevo… Uno, doce, trece…

—Creo que quedaría mejor así—dijo Miguel, tocando un arpegio en su guitarra— ¿Te parece?

—Si… De acuerdo. Ahora, vamos a la voz.

Esa era la parte más divertida. Miguel cantaba, Marco le corregía, Miguel volvía a vocalizar, Marco lo regañaba… era como un bucle. 

—No… no le pegaste al tono. Otra vez… Da capo—Marco escuchaba a Miguel, lo detenía, le indicaba a qué tono debía de llegar y repetía el proceso.

Ambos ya habían olvidado lo que era ensayar con el otro. Era romperse la cabeza pero por el bien del artista. Debían llegar a la perfección.

Estuvieron arreglando las composiciones por horas. Cuando menos se dieron cuenta, ya era hora de comer. Marco llamó a un restaurante y pidió comida a domicilio para seguir con su trabajo. 

Cuando llegó la comida, Marco recibió una nota de su novio con su paquete. Sonrió por la nota cursi que el alumno de Gordon Ramsay le había enviado Sí, o sea… debía pedir la comida en el restaurante donde Kyle trabajaba porque sería un pecado no hacerlo.

—Ya llegaron tus enchiladas—dijo Marco mientras servía la comida en un par de platos. 

Miguel fue a lavarse las manos, y no pudo evitar sentir algo de pena al ver la cantidad monumental de fotografías y retratos que decoraban la casa. En algunas podía ver a Marco de vacaciones, en alguna playa alrededor del mundo. En otra, Kyle aparecía como si fuera una especie de modelo (sí parecía el típico chico malo que quieren las revistas), en otro cuadro observaba cómo de la Cruz y Takachiho estaban en un salón, tomándose de la mano y mirando a la cámara con una expresión seria, y al lado, el mismo salón de fondo, pero ellos dos estaban riendo genuinamente.

Las fotografías inundaban la estancia de forma abrumadora. Y a Miguel le daba pena porque se comparó con la pareja, ¿acaso él y Hiro tenían una foto en su departamento? Ya llevaban al menos siete meses saliendo oficialmente y no… ni una foto.

Regresando a la cocina, Marco le ofreció un vaso de agua de jamaica y su plato. Se sentaron a comer, mientras Miguel tenía miles de preguntas en su cabeza.

—Oye, Marco—preguntó— ¿Conoces algún estudio donde tomen buenas fotos?

—Oh sí… En Nueva York hay un estudio muy grande. Podría quedarte para tus sesiones profesionales.

—Pásame la dirección, por favor—dijo Miguel, mientras sacaba su teléfono y le mandaba un mensaje a Hiro—Quiero una sesión de fotos con mi novio.

—Ja, que cursi eres—dijo Marco, molestándolo.

Hablaron un poco de sus experiencias del pasado, de la formación de Marco en el conservatorio de Beijing y también de lo que iba a suceder en seis meses.

— ¿Cuándo será tu boda? —preguntó Miguel, dándole un sorbito a su vaso con agua.

—El 09 de Octubre—dijo Marco, con una sonrisa satisfactoria—Será aquí. Vendrá muchísima gente, así que encontramos un salón adecuado. Ven con Hiro, se van a divertir. Habrá comida, bebida, café, pan, incluso vendrá la orquesta de Beijing para la que trabajé.

Miguel sonrió incómodo. ¿Cómo le iba a decir que ni siquiera tenía invitación?

—Ehm… Sí. Haremos lo posible.

—Nel, ¿cómo que “haremos lo posible”? Ustedes van a venir, ¿en serio mi mejor amigo faltaría a mi boda? —le reprochó Marco, haciendo un berrinche monumental.

—Bueno… ta’ bien. Vamos a ir… pero uhm… señor Ma… digo, Marco— Miguel se aclaró la garganta. Aún le costaba trabajo dejar de hablarle así—Pues… creo que aún no tenemos invitación.

Marco se limpió la boca con una servilleta, y se pegó en la frente.

—Ah, qué pendejo… Si es cierto. Espérame, no tardo.

Marco se levantó de su asiento y fue a su habitación. Pronto regresó con cajita estilo vintage. Esa era la invitación, bastante elegante pero a la vez sencilla. Una gran K y una M en letra manuscrita aparecían en la tapa, debajo de un par de anillos. Marco se la entregó con sus dos boletos.

—Se ve muy bonita—dijo Miguel, siendo curioso.

—Kyle las eligió—Marco rodó los ojos y desató el lazo alrededor de la caja para meter los boletos—Pero tiene un gusto exquisito. Quiere que todo sea perfecto esa noche. 

—Creo que es obvio. Si fuera mi boda, también quisiera que todo saliera bien. 

—Pero ese hombre peca de perfeccionista.Con decirte que ya está preparando la decoración y los demás preparativos, incluyendo mi regalo de bodas, que no tengo idea de qué sea, pero te aseguro de que ya lo encargó—respondió Marco con ademanes exagerados. 

— ¿Y qué le vas a regalar tú? —preguntó Miguel—¿Ya pensaste en algo?

Marco suspiró, algo frustrado porque a seis meses de su boda, no sabía qué regalarle a su novio. Había pensado que una sería una linda idea un coche, pero la desechó de inmediato. Kyle no se iba a deshacer de su motocicleta tan fácilmente. 

—Aún no lo sé. Pero bueno, es hora de volver a ensayar—dijo Marco llevando sus platos al lavadero. Miguel sólo se quedaría tres días en San Fransokyo, por lo que debían de darse prisa. Luego, quizá Marco volviera a visitar Nueva York para ayudarlo con las grabaciones. — Ya pensaré en algo. 

Cuando regresaron al cuarto de ensayo, Miguel se tropezó con la mesa donde Marco se sentaba a escribir las letras que componía para algunos artistas.

—¡CUIDADO! —gritó Marco, yendo rápidamente por la guitarra que Miguel había empujado con su caída—¡Miguel, sabes que estas cosas son muy caras!.

—Gracias por preguntarme si estoy bien—dijo Miguel aún tirado boca abajo en el suelo. Se levantó con cuidado, empezando a recoger las hojas de papel esparcidas en el suelo—Perdón, perdón, perdón…. 

Inesperadamente, una de las hojas llamó su atención de forma abrupta al encontrarla un poco arrugada. Leyó las primeras estrofas y se quedó congelado. ¿Qué era aquello? 

—Marco…

—¿Uhm? —gesticuló el hombre sentado frente al atril, examinando minuciosamente su guitarra en busca de algún rasguño. 

—¿Esta es una composición tuya? —Miguel señaló la hoja que tenía en la mano. Marco levantó la mirada, dejó su guitarra en el banco y se acercó a su amigo para ver qué había encontrado.

Sostuvo la hoja y leyó el verso. Recordó la noche en que había escrito esa canción, en una hoja de la agenda de aquel hotel de Nueva York, mientras Kyle yacía dormido a su lado.

—Sí… bueno, sólo es la letra—Marco sonrió con cariño—Se la escribí a Kyle. Pensé que sería fácil componer una canción para expresarle mi amor pero nada me convence.

Miguel le quitó la hoja de las manos. Leía y leía, y una y otra vez su cabeza regresaba a Hiro, quien contaba los días por volver a tenerlo a su lado. Esa letra evocaba el más profundo y puro amor que sentía. Nunca se había conmovido tanto con una canción, exceptuando su canción de la suerte, claro.

—Oye, déjame ayudarte. Hay que ponerle música, y vemos qué tal—dijo Miguel, con emoción. Se sentó en el piano, y empezó a leer la letra. Tocó un La bemol y luego un Re bemol, empezando a imaginar los sonidos en su cabeza.

Cerró los ojos, repitiéndose mentalmente la letra de la canción.

— **_Tanto busqué, cuánto encontré, tanto perdí, cuánto gané…_** —hizo un cambio de acorde, de La bemol a Sol mayor, luego a Fa menor— ** _Tantos amores y desamores no hicieron bien, dejándome el alma vacía…_** ¿Qué te parece?

Marco se sorprendió, era el tono adecuado, uno que jamás se le ocurrió en sus desesperados intentos. Se sentó al lado de Miguel, pidiendo que continuara.

—Quizá si ponemos un Si y un Re menor…

Un par de horas después, Marco estaba escribiendo y adaptando las partituras del piano a la clave de Do. Empezó a hacer algunos adornos con el violín, mientras Miguel seguía en el piano, entonando la canción.

Al final del día, tuvieron una canción bien elaborada. Solo necesitaban pulirla y seguir ensayando juntos. Así se les fueron los dos días que restaban, entre componiendo, arreglando sus partituras y ensayando esa canción, si les quedaba tiempo. 

El último día que Miguel visitó el departamento de Marco, él le hizo una petición.

—Sé que pronto grabarás las canciones para tu próximo álbum—le dijo Marco, una vez que estaban guardando todo para salir a tomar unos tragos antes de la partida de Miguel—Y como tu amigo… te pido que pongas la canción que compusimos juntos en el disco.

Miguel alzó una ceja. Al inicio creyó que había compuesto la música para que Marco pudiera cantársela a Kyle, o lo que sea. No se esperó esa propuesta.

—P-Pero es tu canción. —tartamudeó Miguel, incrédulo— Es tu letra.

—Obviamente me vas a dar créditos por la letra, Miguel—obvió Marco—Lo que quiero, es que tú la cantes. Interprétala, sólo tú puedes hacerlo. Claro, yo también, pero quiero que la grabes con tu estilo. 

—¿Y por qué? —Miguel no entendía. Marco debía ser más claro con él.

—Porque antes de que salga tu disco, será mi boda—Intentó explicar Marco.

—Ajá…

—Y… Justo por eso...—Marco tomó las copias de las partituras, miró a Miguel directo a los ojos, y con toda la decisión del mundo, le dijo: —Quiero que tú seas el que cante esta canción en mi boda.

Marco era el dios de las sorpresas. Miguel jamás, en su vida, creyó que su ex mentor iba a pedirle semejante cosa.

—Los preparativos estarán listos. Una semana antes, te reunirás con la orquesta de Beijing para ensayar. Yo me encargaré de mandarles las partituras a sus correos. El día de mi compromiso, tú interpretarás con la orquesta de fondo, la canción que le escribí a mí esposo—Marco lo miró, dándole una copia de la letra. Sentía que le estaba encomendando una misión importante a un héroe. Nick Fury se hubiera sentido pendejo al lado de él—Será doble compromiso: el estreno ante el público, y mi regalo de bodas para Kyle. ¿Qué dices?

Miguel tomó la copia, asintiendo efusivamente, sintiendo una mezcla de alegría y responsabilidad.

—Cuenta con ello. No te decepcionaré.

Marco se sintió realizado. Abrazó a Miguel como gesto de agradecimiento y ambos salieron de la casa para ir a un bar y poder beber a gusto.

Los meses pasaron muy rápido. Miguel cumplió con su promesa, colocando todos los arreglos que Marco le hizo a sus composiciones, cuidando su voz y cantando tal cual su maestro le había dicho. Incluso, hospedó a Marco en su departamento para que lo acompañara al estudio de grabación y estuviera asesorándolo durante éste proceso.

A Hiro por supuesto que no le importaba. A estas alturas, y gracias a la charla que tuvo con Kyle el día de la cena, confió plenamente en que Miguel y Marco sólo estaban juntos por trabajo y por una amistad que logró vencer el paso del tiempo.

La noche que Marco se fue, Hiro sintió una especie de tristeza. Sí, era molesto y a veces hacía comentarios raros con connotaciones sexuales, pero ya lo extrañaba. Aprendió a tratarlo, y a llevarse bien con él. 

Y a pesar de eso, acorraló a Miguel para saber qué se traían entre manos ese par. Miguel decía que nada, pero Hiro lo conocía muy bien, y sabía que estaba mintiendo. El moreno no tuvo opción, y le confesó sus planes para la boda. 

Hiro, como buen novio, acordó no decir nada, aunque su sed de chisme le pidiera que contara a alguien. Tuvo que quedarse callado. 

El gran día llegó muy pronto. El 09 de Octubre, Miguel y Hiro estaban sentados en primera fila, observando la ceremonia religiosa. Los novios estaban tomados de las manos, reemplazando por fin el anillo de plata por un anillo de oro. Ambos estaban vestidos de blanco, Marco con un traje de charro con botonadura de oro, y Kyle con un traje de chaqué con detalles en negro. Galanes, les decían. 

Sus votos fueron de lo más conmovedores: juraron amarse, cuidarse y protegerse mutuamente, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en lo bueno y en lo malo. Sellaron su pacto con un beso al tiempo que todos los asistentes aplaudieron emocionados por la unión.

A Hiro casi se le escapa una lágrima. Siempre lo conmovían los casamientos, y más ahora que veía a sus amigos tan felices. 

Miguel sonrió, aplaudiendo más fuerte que nadie. Su amigo por fin había encontrado la felicidad que tanto había buscado. Marco había cambiado su forma de pensar respecto al amor. Si bien era cierto que el amor era líquido, al mexicano lo supieron conservar en un frasco, tomando forma, seguro de que ya no iba a escaparse.

Ahora se encontraba felizmente casado con el que era el verdadero amor de su vida. 

Los novios salieron de la iglesia en medio de aplausos, gritos y felicitaciones, siendo atacados por todos lados con arroz y con pétalos de flores. Como ninguno tenía velo, Marco tuvo que utilizar su sombrero de charro para protegerse a él y a su marido, mientras un carro lujoso los recogía en la entrada. 

Todos los invitados se movilizaron hasta el salón. Miguel había rentado un auto para que Hiro lo manejara, pues él aún no lograba descifrar la avanzada tecnología de los carros en esa ciudad.

Le dieron el automóvil al valet parking y entraron al bonito recinto. Era bastante amplio, con el techo cubierto. Por dentro, parecía un jardín con una fuente pequeña y con un río artificial. Les recordaba el estilo japonés de la ciudad. Más allá, estaba la pista de baile, el escenario, las mesas redondas y las sillas decoradas con manteles y moños dorados. 

Miguel intentó ubicar su lugar, que para su sorpresa fue al lado de los compañeros que tuvo en el conservatorio. Era increíble ¡Todos habían cambiado bastante!

Les presentó a Hiro, y deslizó la silla que correspondía para que tomara asiento. Hiro le dió las gracias al tiempo que Miguel desabrochaba su saco y se sentaba en la esquina. Miraron alrededor, a ver si encontraban a alguien conocido. 

Había de todo: Músicos, cantantes, compositores, chef importantes, críticos, celebridades a las que Kyle o Marco habían conocido, amigos, familiares. 

—Hay mucha más gente de la que Marco comentó—dijo Miguel, volteando a todos lados, observando a unos italianos discutiendo con un inglés. 

—Si… Parece más un festival de la cultura—bromeó Hiro, quien tomó la mano morena entre las suyas—¿Estas nervioso?

—No tanto...—Miguel apretó su mano, lo miró y se acercó a su boca para besarlo.—Me calmo de sólo pensar en tí. 

Hiro se rió por el cumplido, aunque para Miguel esa fuera una verdad absoluta. A veces, cuando sentía que no daba el ancho para la canción, pensaba en su novio, en cómo se sentía cuando estaba con él. Solo así lograba interpretarla como Marco quería. 

Cuando por fin llegaron al salón, los recién casado hicieron una entrada inusual (para los invitados, menos para la familia de la Cruz y para Miguel) pues Marco entró montando un caballo blanco, el cual sorprendentemente bailaba al ritmo de una canción que Marco entonaba por un micrófono. Si bien Marco no había estudiado charrería, sabía montar a caballo gracias a su familia y a la hacienda donde creció. Cuando terminó su número, se bajó del animal, al cual regresaron al hipódromo, y tomó asiento en una silla que parecía un trono en el centro de la pista. 

Las luces bajaron. Varias campanadas se escucharon alrededor, como si anunciaran la llegada de alguna bestia maligna. 

El chef apareció montado en una motocicleta dando varias vueltas alrededor de su esposo. Los cocineros sacaron varias charolas de plata que tenían una rosa sobre ella. Kyle se acercó a ellos y fue retirando las rosas una por una, hasta formar un pequeño ramo. Se estacionó frente a Marco, se quitó el casco y le ofreció el ramo que había formado apenas unos segundos atrás.

No cabía duda de que ese par no escatimaba en ofrecer un buen show. Uno era artista, y al otro le gustaba que las cosas salieran a la perfección. Eran tal para cual.

Los invitados empezaron a abordar a los novios, dándoles costosos obsequios, abrazándolos y tomándose las fotos. Lo típico de las bodas. 

Antes de terminar, Miguel miró nervioso a toda la orquesta que se empezaba a acumularse en el escenario. El maestro de ceremonias anunció que la orquesta de Beijing tocaría durante la cena, antes de una aclamada sorpresa.

Posteriormente, los meseros sirvieron el menú que Kyle había preparado para esa ocasión tan especial, siendo él mismo el supervisor de todos los detalles. Ni siquiera el día de su boda dejaba de ser tan exigente con sus empleados. 

Cuando la cena estaba a punto de terminar, el maestro de ceremonias escudriño a todas las personas, hasta que dio con su objetivo. Le hizo una seña a Miguel para que se acercara detrás del escenario. Hiro le tomó la mano, otorgándole confianza, mirándolo con una sonrisa. 

—Tú puedes hacerlo…—le susurró al oído, con una maravillosa pieza de Bach de fondo.

Miguel asintió, acercándose a él y dejándole un tierno beso en los labios antes de levantarse.

Treinta minutos más tarde, mientras le estaban colocando el equipo necesario, miró a los músicos y los saludó con alegría, esperando que le dieran la indicación para subir al escenario. El maestro de ceremonias tomó la palabra cuando los técnicos le dijeron que todo estaba listo.

— _Señoras y señores… Su atención, por favor. Un entrañable amigo de los novios presentará algo inigualable, algo único._

Miguel tomó aire. Los nervios y la locura empezaban a carcomerlo por dentro. Buscó con la mirada a Hiro, quien estaba sentado en la mesa, mirando el escenario, esperando pacientemente a que su novio saliera a escena.

— _Les pido de favor a los novios que se coloquen al centro de la pista, para recibir éste pequeño obsequio_ —Marco tomó de la mano a Kyle, quien lo miraba atento y feliz ¿Ahora qué se traía entre manos?

Cuando ambos estuvieron en el centro, algunas pantallas para proyector se deslizaron hacia abajo. Aparecieron las fotografías que se habían tomado en diferentes momentos de su relación, y la más reciente, la que se habían tomado unas horas atrás saliendo de la iglesia. Kyle miraba a su alrededor, ilusionado y curioso.

— _A continuación, los dejo en manos de éste gran artista, el cantante y compositor, ¡Miguel Rivera!_

Miguel subió al escenario con toda la actitud del mundo, saludando a los invitados, tomando el micrófono que le habían preparado en el centro del escenario. Se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a hablar: 

_—¡Buenas noches a todos!_ —Miguel no había preparado su discurso, así que tenía que improvisar. Pensó rápidamente en qué era lo que debería decir en una boda, y lo único que se le ocurrió fue dejar fluir sus palabras.— _Tuve la fortuna de que hace algunos años conocí a una gran persona. Él es mi maestro, mi amigo, mi guía y consejero_. _Él fue quien escribió la canción que interpretaré esta noche, como regalo de bodas para Kyle Takachiho… El señor Marco de la Cruz._

Todos los invitados aplaudieron, mientras Kyle miró a Marco con asombro. En todos sus años de noviazgo jamás le había escrito una canción. Le había cantado, lo había llevado a conciertos, le dedicaba canciones en sus instrumentos, pero nunca le había compuesto una. Marco le dedicó una de sus mejores sonrisas. Sus ojos brillaban como nunca, impacientes por ver la reacción de su esposo. 

_—Es por eso que tengo el honor de cantarles esta noche… —_ Miguel dirigió su mirada a la pareja, dándoles una cálida sonrisa _—Amigos, sean muy felices en esta nueva etapa de su vida. Ámense sin miedo como hasta ahora lo han hecho, porque el amor es un tesoro que no encuentras fácilmente._

Marco asintió con la cabeza, dándole las gracias silenciosamente. 

Miguel dió la señal. Los músicos estaban en posición. Las luces que adornaban el salón se extinguieron, a excepción de las lámparas del escenario y un proyector de luz que enfocó a los novios. Marco tomó la mano de Kyle y ambos adoptaron su posición de baile. Marco tenía una de sus manos en el hombro del chef, mientras Kyle lo sujetaba de la cintura. 

Los primeros acordes de la guitarra y el piano empezaron a resonar. Miguel cerró los ojos, suspirando antes de cantar, visualizando al hombre que tuvo siempre en su mente, cada vez que entonaba esa canción, quien ahora lo miraba desde una mesa de los invitados.

 _— **Tanto busqué, cuánto encontré, tanto perdí, cuánto gané** —_ Los novios empezaron a moverse delicadamente. Kyle era quien dirigía el baile, prestando atención en el ritmo y en la bella letra, sin dejar de mirar a su esposo. Ahora entendía el porqué de la insistencia de Marco por aprender a bailar vals. Lo entretuvo las últimas semanas, esforzándose mucho, ensayando cada noche.

 _— **Tantos amores y desamores no hicieron bien** —_Miguel cuidaba sus gestos y sus ademanes, expresando absoluta entrega y sinceridad, dejándose llevar por ese sentimiento impetuoso que le recorría el cuerpo entero con cada nota que salía de su garganta _— **Dejándome el alma vacía**_

Marco empezó a mover los labios, como si quisiera cantarle esa melodía pero más bajito. Al mismo tiempo, las pantallas alrededor del recinto proyectaban varios videos sin sonido que los recién casados habían recolectado a lo largo de su relación, acompañados con la letra de la canción en diferentes idiomas, para que los invitados pudieran entender el mensaje. 

En un vídeo se podía apreciar a Marco dirigiendo la orquesta que en ese momento acompañaba a Miguel. En otro, se veía a Kyle dirigiendo a los chefs, salteando vegetales en una sartén y meneando una palita de madera.

En otro más, se veía a los novios hablando mientras se subían a la motocicleta de Kyle. En un cuarto video, Marco colocaba su celular en una repisa para intentar grabar un susto de Kyle mientras le hacía una travesura.

**_Llegas a mí para sanarme, para enseñarme cómo vivir_ **

**_Quitas mis miedos, solo te importa hacerme feliz_ **

**_Como nunca nadie lo hacía_ **

Los videos en conjuntos eran una bomba de recuerdos de todo tipo: su primera navidad juntos, el cumpleaños de Kyle, cuando Marco intentó hacer un pastel aunque no le salió y tuvo que comprarlo ya hecho, el regalo de cumpleaños de Marco, la historia que grabaron en Instagram cuando los dos tuvieron sus anillos de compromiso...

Había sido idea de Marco. Las palabras salieron de su corazón y se quedaron escritas en su mente como hierro candente. 

Todo eso era cierto: Kyle fue por mucho el hombre que lo amó realmente, el que lo apoyó en su transición como artista, aquel que lo ayudó a vencer sus miedos en un país extraño, quien le enseñó cosas como la responsabilidad, la entrega, a ser pulcro en sus presentaciones, a liderar, lo ayudó a cumplir sus metas, estuvo en su examen de titulación, lo mantuvo a flote cuando pensó que se quebraría, le ayudó a montar un cuarto de ensayos para él solo, lo protegió y lo cuidó de varias amenazas, incluso lo reunió con su ex para que tuviera la calma que su alma tanto necesitaba. Su meta parecía hacerlo feliz.

Le demostró con palabras y hechos lo que era amar.

**_¿Cómo he de pagarte por tanto amarme?_ **

¿De qué forma agradecerle tantas cosas que hizo por él? Con un himno.

Un himno que representara el amor verdadero, la confianza y el apoyo: todo lo que debe haber en una relación tan fuerte como la de ellos, hasta ahora.

Sin saberlo quizá, Marco quería inmortalizar esa canción en los corazones de todas las personas. Que cada vez que la escucharan, pensaran en el amante del compositor con cariño, como si lo conocieran, imaginando cómo lucía, que su imagen inspirara cariño.

Era un acto de amor irrefrenable, de esos que se ven sólo una o dos veces en la vida.

**_Perdón, quisiera bajar las estrellas_ **

**_Para regalarte una de ellas_ **

**_Que brille en tus noches y amaneceres_ **

Marco miraba a Kyle, con sus ojitos entrecerrados. Kyle pensó que lucían exactamente igual como el día en que lo vio por primera vez. Esos ojos que le llamaron tanto la atención: tan enigmáticos, tan hermosos.

Nunca creyó que pudiera ver más allá de esos orbes ambarinos que lo miraban con amor.

Recordó su primera cita, después de la dichosa cena. Kyle le había insistido bastante, hasta que Marco cedió. Fueron al cine un fin de semana y pasearon por un jardín botánico de Beijing. Ahí hablaron, se fueron conociendo poco a poco. Incluso Kyle se tomó el atrevimiento de comprar una flor muerta y colocarla en el cabello del mexicano, como un broche natural. Lo más tierno que jamás pudo imaginar. 

Las siguientes citas fueron dándose naturalmente, hasta que Marco fue el que le propuso que fuera su novio, pensando en que “ese chino roba nacionalidades”, como solía llamarlo, se moría de ganas tanto como él por probar sus labios. Fue algo bonito y especial, pues se lo pidió una noche de lluvia de estrellas cuadrántidas, en el Planetario de Beijing, mientras observaban el maravilloso espectáculo. Se acercó a su oído y le susurró “Te quiero”, al tiempo que tomaba su mano y la acariciaba gentilmente. 

Las estrellas pasaban y se extinguían rápidamente, siendo las únicas testigos del primer beso de una pareja destinada a estar juntos para el resto de sus días, si así lo deseaban.

**_Perdón, no sé si me alcance la vida_ **

**_Para siempre ser el calor que calme tus manos frías_ **

**_Y siempre cuidar tu sonrisa_ **

Marco soltó su agarre, deslizando sus dedos por la mejilla de Kyle en una caricia. Kyle acarició su mano, besándola. Recordó una noche bajo la lluvia, cuando Kyle y él pelearon hasta llegar a su casa. A pesar de estar empapados, el chef le colocó en los hombros una frazada que guardaba para los días helados. Marco se calmó, y tomó su mano a modo de disculpa, sintiendo un escalofrío.

 _—Tus manos siempre están frías…—_ le hizo notar Marco. El mexicano tomó la mano del motociclista entre las suyas, empezando a frotarlas para generarle calor. Kyle observaba en silencio sus movimientos, examinándolos. Nunca nadie, había hecho eso por él. Ni siquiera su madre.

Takachiho estaba al borde de las lágrimas por tan bellos recuerdos inmortalizados en su memoria.

Cada beso, cada toque, cada sonrisa, sus discusiones, las peleas, el perdón, la alegría de tenerlo. Todo volvía a él, como olas de mar que lo golpeaban y lo arrastraban a lo más profundo del mar.

Cada fragmento de la canción cobrara sentido, hasta lo más difuso se vuelve nítido.

**_Tanta bondad, cuánta verdad, tantos abrazos fueron mi paz_ **

**_Pintas el cielo, eres el tiempo, la tempestad_ **

**_Que vino a cambiar mi sequía_ **

Kyle no estaba muy familiarizado con la ayuda al prójimo por el estricto padre que tenía, y porque su carrera lo hizo muy duro con los demás: una carrera individualista y competitiva, donde tienes que hacer todo por tu cuenta, con tu esfuerzo y tu propio mérito. Incluso un simple “pásame la sal” era tomado como una molestia y se respondía con un “Tómala tú mismo”. Sin embargo, Kyle no fue todo el tiempo así.

A pesar de su rictus enojado, de su seriedad y de su trato con los otros chefs, fue amable. Si observaba que alguno de sus subordinados no se encontraba en condiciones de trabajar, se “tomaba la molestia” para hablar con él y reconfortarlo como pudiera, aunque admitiera que no era muy bueno con las palabras de aliento.

**_¿Y cómo he de pagarte por tanto amarme?_ **

Marco lo vio en sus dos facetas: la ruda, sin corazón, exigiendo lo mejor de su gente, y la faceta que él se empeñaba en ocultar, la que era vista como debilidad: la comprensión y la ayuda que les brindaba a otros. Si algo aprendió Marco con él, fue a ayudar y a escuchar a los demás. No fue nada fácil, desde luego. Aprender a ser una mejor persona nunca es fácil. Menos para un “músico narcisista”, como lo tenían catalogado.

**_Perdón, quisiera bajar las estrellas_ **

**_Para regalarte una de ellas_ **

**_Que brille en tus noches y amaneceres_ **

Tantas veces intentó ser mejor, y tantas veces falló… Muchas personas le dieron la espalda, lo abandonaron, menos una. Sabía que, a pesar de toda la tempestad, de los tiempos difíciles que se avecinaban en su vida, los brazos de un hombre lo reconfortaban. Al llegar él, la calma regresaba como si fuera magia.

El simple hecho de que Kyle estuviera ahí, le hacía sentir que todo estaría bien.

**_Perdón, no sé si me alcance la vida_ **

**_Para siempre ser el calor que calme tus manos frías_ **

**_Y siempre cuidar tu sonrisa_**

Marco le sonrió con candidez. No bromeaba cuando decía que Kyle tenía la sonrisa más bonita que jamás había visto.

No todos tenían la fortuna de verlo sonreír, cosa que ocurría cada mil años en el trabajo. Y él, en cambio, era afortunado por despertar cada mañana al lado de esa bonita sonrisa. No sabía explicar ni describir lo bonito que sentía cuando Kyle abría sus ojos y lo observaba somnoliento cada mañana, para después dedicarle una risita con sus dientes blancos perfectos.

Debía cuidarla y conservarla, sólo él podría hacerlo. Había roto el hechizo del “Dragón” Takachiho, un hombre que siempre fue un ángel.

Su ángel.

Sus piernas parecían tan ligeras en su baile, daban vueltas tomados de las manos, alejándose y volviendo a su posición original.

Se acercaba el final… Los violines tocaban incesantes, más alto. Miguel calló por un segundo, para que la magnífica orquesta que lideró Marco alguna vez, pudiera billar en todo su esplendor.

**_¿Cómo he de pagarte?_ **

Maldición. Ahí estaban todos observándolos. Nadie les quitaba la mirada de encima. Algunos se alegraron mucho, otro en cambio se sintieron algo culpables y arrepentidos por haber hablado mal de ellos, por no apoyarlos e incluso por decir que su relación no funcionaria.

_—¿Y ellos qué saben? —había exclamado Kyle, colérico, hace mucho tiempo al escuchar que Marco estaba abrumado porque el resto de su familia no veía con buenos ojos esa relación —¡No permitas que te vengan a decir otra cosa!…—Kyle tomó a Marco de las mejillas, obligándolo a mirarlo—Sólo tú y yo sabemos qué sucede con nosotros… Sólo nosotros…_

_—Kyle…—rogaba Marco, envuelto en un mar de lágrimas._

_—Lo que vivimos es sincero, y nadie puede juzgarnos—Kyle lo abrazó, calmandose para poder decirle lo que quería, para darle la tranquilidad que necesitaba. Sintió como el cuerpo tembloroso de Marco se aferraba a él, mientras se ocupaba de acariciar su espalda delicadamente, arrullandolo. —Respira lento…_

_Marco se tranquilizó en cuestión de minutos. Kyle lo besó en la frente, tomando su barbilla._

_—¿Tienes idea de cuánto de amo?—le preguntó el chef, con su sonrisa comprensiva. Marco dejó de llorar, para escuchar atentamente a lo que su novio decía—No dejaré que destruyan todo lo que tanto trabajo nos costó construir._

_Marco cerró los ojos. Asintiendo y exhalando aire._

_—Que lo nuestro… se quede nuestro_ …

Esa había sido otra de sus promesas. Nadie, jamás, iba a entrometerse entre ellos. No lo permitirían.

**_Perdón, quisiera bajar las estrellas_ **

**_Para regalarte una de ellas_ **

**_Que brille en tus noches y amaneceres_ **

Qué bueno que siguieron en pie, a pesar de todos los obstáculos y lo difícil que era mantener una relación en un país donde la homosexualidad no estaba bien vista. Quizá ese fue el factor más importante para mudarse a San Fransokyo, más allá del trabajo que le ofrecieron a Kyle: sacrificaron lo que ellos conocían para volver a construir algo, esta vez, juntos, desde cero.

**_Perdón, no sé si me alcance la vida_ **

**_Para siempre ser el calor que calme tus manos frías_ **

**_Y siempre cuidar tu sonrisa_ **

_—_ Kyle…—susurró Marco a su oído _—_ Te amo.

Se miraron intensamente, Marco pegó sus manos acariciando el pecho de Kyle, mientras éste acariciaba su cintura. Acercaron sus rostros lentamente, rozando sus labios con delicadeza, pensando en llegar juntos hasta el fin del mundo, prometiéndose amarse por el resto de su vida.

—Te amo…—le respondió el chef, sin cansarse de repetirlo.

**_Y siempre cuidar tu sonrisa._ **

Miguel exhaló con su última bocanada de aire y finalizó la canción con un magnífico aplauso y una reverencia. Miró a todo su público, buscando aquellos ojitos avellana que tanto deseaba ver. Bajó, dándole las gracias al maestro de ceremonias y apresurándose para llegar a su mesa y darle un beso a su novio.

Marco y Kyle seguían abrazados, en el centro de la pista de baile, ajenos a lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Se separaron, mirándose a los ojos, queriendo comunicarse algo que nadie más debería entender. Ambos rieron una última vez, quizá entendiendo que algo bueno debieron haber hecho en sus otras vidas para encontrarse aquí y ahora. Pegaron sus frentes complacidos con su mensaje silencioso.

No tenían la certeza de lo que pasaría en el futuro. No necesitaban saberlo. El presente era suficiente para procurar al otro, para seguir cultivando su relación, con amor y respeto. Y ahora, ambos tenían una canción para expresarlo abiertamente. 

Una canción para eternizar el amor más sincero que jamás existió.

**FIN.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Marth le gustó, y con eso fui muy feliz. Me encantó escribir esta historia. Incluso me quedé con mi sonrisa estúpida por largo tiempo jajaja. 
> 
> Espero que a ustedes también les haya gustado. 
> 
> Comentarios y "kudos" son bienvenidos. 
> 
> Lxs tkm.


End file.
